Dragon Boy
by Akane Konae
Summary: She kept her word, to never look back, but he didn't keep his, to return. When she thought it hopeless to wait any longer, he returned after five years with a dangerous proposal. Will she accept? HakuChihiro
1. A Fish Out of Water

Hi guys! Serena's here with yet another fic! (I really should stop writing so many at a time…I never update fast enough with them!) Anyways, this is my first Spirited Away fic. The movie was AWESOME! I watched it like three times and I have listened to Haku's theme song using a Neopets account (I only use it for like a personal anime song and background page now…) thing like…for hours! It's soooo cool! .

Anyways, this is going to take place almost five years after Chihiro returned from Spirit World. She was 10 then and I am going to say Haku was about…12 or 14. I like the idea of 14 better…so I'll stick with that. Now you do the math to figure things out. Also, if anyone has read any of my other stories (besides _Lunar Destiny_), you will see someone who has appeared in those stories as well. Sometimes I just can't get her out…

Disclaimer: I in no friggin' way own Miyazaki's oh-so-cool Spirited Away. (Though I wish I did…/sniff/…the movie is just that awesome!)

_**

* * *

**_

Dragon Boy

Chapter 1

The bright morning sunlight shone through Chihiro's window. The sun had just risen over the tall, green hills and spread its warm rays over the lands. Chihiro slowly opened her eyes and groaned. She had been having the most wonderful dream, and the sun had ruined it for her.

Chihiro shut her chocolate brown eyes tightly, trying to recall that dream. The only thing she could remember about it now was flying over the endless blue sky with the person she had been longing to meet again ever since she had left him almost five years ago. Though she couldn't remember her dream, the real memories of those times still stuck in her head as if everything had just happened the day before.

"Chihiro, time to get up!" the girl's mom called upstairs.

Chihiro tried in vain to go back to sleep, but the aching in her chest would not allow her. Holding back the tears, Chihiro reluctantly got out of bed to get ready for school.

"Chihiro, are you up?" her mom's soft voice came from outside her door.

"Yeah, I'm up," Chihiro answered softly. It was a few moments before Chihiro heard her mom's footsteps fade away back downstairs. Chihiro slightly smiled. Even though her parents remembered nothing about what had happened five years ago, her mom always knew when something was troubling her, even though she never asked or bothered her about it. Chihiro had forever since been wanting to tell her parents what had happened and why their car had grown dusty and full of weeds when they got back that day; even if she did tell them, however, she knew they would never believe her and think she had gone insane. Who _would_ believe that for a few days you were turned into a pig and living in the Spirit World?

Sighing, Chihiro got out of bed and let her eyes adjust to the brightness of her room. Her bedroom looked like any ordinary bedroom with posters of dragons and spirits on the sky-painted walls…though anyone who knew the occupant would surely not believe it. When Chihiro had requested it to her parents, they had refused her at first, saying that little girls should not be introduced to such powerful and violent creatures such as dragons. They feared that she would lose her mind if she got into the paranormal. Little did they know that they were mixed with the same exact ridiculousness that they were trying to bar her from. After much pestering, they eventually gave in and gave her some posters for her birthday.

Speaking of which, today was the day Chihiro would turn 15.

"Whoop-de-do," Chihiro mocked. She didn't believe in birthday wishes anymore. Every year she would wish for a certain dragon to come back to her, and every year she waited, and every year he would never come.

Chihiro rummaged through her small walk-in closet for her uniform. She found it hidden in the back with all her other clothes she never wore. It was white with a green collar that came with a matching green, wavy skirt. She was now in high school had she hated it. Her sensei's always gave her more homework than she could handle, leaving her with no time to go to her favorite spot by the Kohaku River where she hoped everyday the spirit would come back to guard over it. When it was built over, the city's economy had dropped drastically. When no one had bought the houses, the city had decided to demolish the houses and restore the Kohaku River because it was a great tourist attraction. People would flock by just to gaze at the peacefulness of its crystal clear waters.

Once fully dressed, Chihiro brushed her ruffled, brown hair, tying it back in the sparkly purple hair band that Zeniba and "no-face" had made for her. Though her hair had grown longer over the years, the band still fit like it did all those years ago.

"Good morning, Chihiro!" her father greeted cheerfully.

"Hi," Chihiro muttered and plopped down in her seat at the table.

"What's the matter, honey? Today's your birthday! You should be happy," her dad asked, concerned.

"I'm just tired," she lied and tried to give her dad a convincing smile. Her mom, unfortunately, saw right through her charade. She gave her a sympathetic look and returned to setting down the breakfast plates.

"Look, Chihiro, it's your favorite—rice and eggs!" Her dad tried to cheer her up. She smiled weakly.

"Mmm, looks good!" Chihiro replied and slowly began to play with her food, eating it piece by little piece.

"Chihiro, it's almost time for school," her mom warned. Chihiro gave her unfinished plate back to her mom.

"Thanks. See you later," Chihiro grabbed her small backpack and headed out the door.

Halfway to school, Chihiro stopped by the river that ran through the country. Looking deep into its waters, she saw the small koi zipping through the waters. She smiled and ran her fingers through the cools waters, hoping to feel the touch of the river's spirit once again.

She felt no warmth—only the coolness of the approaching autumn winds. Frowning, she closed her eyes, trying to recall that familiar warmth again.

"Chihiro!"

"Hey, Chihiro!"

Chihiro looked up. Akane and Sakana were racing towards her, waving and smiling. She envied how they would always be smiling and be happy. She had never once seen them frowning or mad. At first, Chihiro was just like them when she got to her new home; now all she could think of were all her friends back in the other world.

"Hey, guys," Chihiro tried to push back her sadness and smile.

Akane and Sakana were grinning from ear to ear and Akane cocked an eyebrow. She knew they were concocting something, and she was afraid of exactly what it was.

"Ready…HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The two girls shouted and thrust two wrapped gifts in front her Chihiro, who smiled. She could always count on her friends.

"Thanks!" Chihiro eagerly took the gifts from their hands, grinning.

"There you go! That's the Chihiro we all know and love!" Akane grinned and put her arm around Chihiro's shoulders.

"Thanks, guys," Chihiro smiled at her friends.

"Well, don't just stand there! Open 'em!" Sakana urged.

"Ok, ok. Don't have a cow," Chihiro joked and began neatly opening the wrapped presents.

"Oh, don't be such a lady, Chihiro! Rip 'em open!" Akane pushed. Chihiro grinned and tore at the wrappings like a rabid animal, making the other girls laugh.

Sakana's present was a shell necklace made from the pure shells taken from the Kohaku River. It glistened in the morning light, shedding rainbows over the girls.

"Wow…" Chihiro awed at the display.

"So, do you like it?" Sakana asked.

"Of course I do! Thanks you so much!" Chihiro threw her arms around her friend.

"You're welcome!" Sakana replied with a grin and they broke apart.

"Come on! Open mine! You're gonna love it!" Akane coaxed. Chihiro nodded and started to open her second gift.

The other gift was a figurine of a dragon—the same dragon Chihiro had been thinking about just moments before. Memories of the past came back to Chihiro, making her heart ache. She struggled to fight back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Chihiro…what's wrong?" the girls asked.

The girl shut her chocolate eyes tightly, pushing back the tears about to fall and tried to calm herself.

"Nothing. I'm fine," Chihiro looked up and smiled reassuringly. The girls exchanged worried glances, but left Chihiro to her thoughts.

Akane checked her watch. "Hey, we're gonna be late! We'd better get to school!" Akane warned.

"Ok. See ya later, Chihiro!" Sakana and Akane raced off towards school.

Chihiro watched them leave until she could no longer make out their forms. Looking back down at her presents, she wondered if she would ever meet the familiar dragon ever again.

As if in answer to her thoughts, Chihiro heard a splash from the river and spun her head around. A fish once again flew out of the water and splashed down head first into the cool river. Its pearly white scales sparkled in the morning sun and only for a moment Chihiro noticed the blue tips of its fins. Her breath caught. The resemblance was uncanny.

The fish splashed again, stirring her out of her daydream. Shaking her head, she reassured herself that it was only a fish and raced towards school, hoping she wouldn't be late.

"Especially on my birthday!" Chihiro added aloud.

Chihiro plopped down in her seat just as the bell rang signaling for classes to begin.

"Glad you made it, Chihiro!" Sakana nudged her. Chihiro sighed in relief.

"Yeah, it would have been hilarious if you were late on your birthday!" Akane added. Chihiro glared at her friend.

"Ok, class, settle down," the sensei came in, smiling slightly.

The class stood at their desks and bowed. "Ohayou, sensei!" They greeted.

"Ohayou, everyone. You may all sit down. I'll take attendance before we get started," the sensei pulled out a clipboard from his desk and began the class.

By the end of the day, Chihiro was bored out of her mind and anxious to get home. Even though she wasn't so excited about her actual party, she wanted to hang out with her friends; they were what actually made her birthday parties worthwhile.

"Come on, just a couple more minutes," Chihiro urged the clock. She had finished her history assignment before the rest of the class and was anxious to get home.

"_Finally_ done," Akane sighed and threw her pencil down. Chihiro kept her gaze trained on the clock that seemed to mock her.

She heard Akane giggled and spared at glance at her friend. "What?"

"Nothing," Akane stifled a laugh.

Chihiro's eyes narrowed. "Tell me."

"It's just funny watching you stare at the clock. As they say, a watched pot never boils…though in this case, we have a clock…" Akane joked.

"So a watched clock never boils? How in the world can a clock boil?" Chihiro cocked an eyebrow at Akane.

"If you watch the clock, it won't go any faster and make it seem like the few minutes is an eternity and…oh, nevermind," Akane sighed in defeat.

Three minutes left to go. Chihiro tapped her pencil impatiently on her desk. Why did the clock mock her so?

Two minutes left. Chihiro's foot was tapping in rhythm with her pencil by now. She growled softly. She would not give in to Akane's will and look away and prove her theory right. Unfortunately, the clock was becoming as interesting as her dad's war stories. Out of the corner of her eye, Chihiro checked to make sure Akane wasn't watching her. Luckily, said girl was trying to fall asleep on her desk and looking out the window. Smirking, Chihiro gazed around the room. Sakana scribbled furiously on her paper in an attempt to complete the last few problems of their history assignment.

Chihiro's smirked widened. To pass the time, she decided to play a little game with her friend.

"Pressure…pressure…pressure…" Each time Chihiro muttered the word, Sakana tensed and leaned in closer to her paper. Her knuckles turned white from gripping her pencil too hard. Soon she thought it might snap in her hand.

"The air is pressuring you!" Chihiro whispered as loudly as she could.

_SNAP!_

Sakana's pencil finally snapped in two and the pieces flew through the air, almost poking someone in the back of the head. Sakana stared at her once pencil-filled hand incredulously, looking almost on the verge of tears.

"Why? Why does Kami-sama hate me so much!" Sakana groaned and Chihiro giggled.

"I don't think it's Kami-sama who hates you," Chihiro muttered.

"Well, who then?"

Chihiro whistled innocently, looking everywhere around the room except at Sakana.

"See? I can't whistle! He doesn't like me!" Sakana pouted. Chihiro blinked and sighed at her friend's short attention span.

The bell rang, interrupting their little argument. Chihiro and Sakana hastily packed their things and started out the door.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Sakana asked. Chihiro stopped in the middle of the bustle of kids. Some groaned and pushed their way around them and Chihiro responded with a growl. Looking around, Chihiro listed off the things they needed in her head. They each had their backpacks and books. They turned in all their assignments and pretty much had the day off. The only thing she could think of was her party at the end of the day and Sakana and Akane's presents.

Chihiro burst out laughing as she realized what—or actually who—they were forgetting.

"Come on," Chihiro grabbed her friend's arm and dragged them back into the classroom.

"Hey, aren't we supposed to be _leaving_ scho—oh!" Sakana burst out laughing.

* * *

A/N: Well, here's the first chapter of my new story and first Spirited Away fic! Hope you guys like it! I know it's not much of a cliffy, but oh well. You guys probably know why they went back into the classroom. And your probably know where I got Sakana from (if you read my other stories that is). Anyways, please review! This is probably gonna be one of those stories that's a second priority, where I'll only update if I get enough reviews (which isn't much…I don't get much to start with). Anyways, I got to go cuz I have those evil benchmark testing thingies tomorrow (I thought they were over in September! Gah! Evilness, be gone/uses evil repellant/) 


	2. Birthday Wish

Hey guys! I decided to update this story for some strange reason…maybe it's because it seems the easiest to write right now. I don't know. All I know is that it wouldn't stop bugging me and that I'm dying to start watching _Final Fantasy: Unlimited_! It's a really cool annime based on the _Final Fantasy_ games. I think there is a category of fanfics here based on it. Not sure though. It's pretty cool. If you guys have seen _Pretear_, then you'll see there's a guy named Kaze in it that acts pretty much like him and has a past similar to Hiei's (from YYH), but he can't remember a thing. (Why they named him "Wind" when he has Soil magic is beyond me, though…)

Anyways, enough of me babbling. Time for the chappie!

Disclaimer: You baka lawyers just want to ruin everyone's fun, don't you? Fine, I'll do it! Idon'townSpiritedAway! Happy?

* * *

Chapter 2

"I can't believe you guys were about to just leave me there!" Akane whined.

"Hey, we would've left you there if Sakana didn't point it out," Chihiro laughed.

"Some friends you are," Akane scoffed, making the other two laugh.

By the time they reached Chihiro's house, the sun was almost setting, painting the sky in a brilliant array of purple, red, and gold.

"Let's have some fun!" Sakana shouted louder than need be.

Chihiro covered her ears at the sudden noise. "Do you have to be so loud?"

"What? I can't be excited for one of my best friend's birthday parties?"

"Well, it's not like anyone's going to be there besides my mom and dad…" Chihiro said. Just as she was about to turn the doorknob, Akane stepped in her way. "What are you doing?"

"Wait. Here, let me open the door for you, birthday girl," Akane laughed nervously and quickly turned around. Chihiro blinked at her friends' odd behavior. What was up with them today?

"Ogino-san, are you there?" Akane called through the door.

"What are you doing, Akane? This is my house, I can go inside if I want," Chihiro tried to push past Akane, but Akane stood her ground. "What is up with you guys today? You guys are acting stranger than usual…if that's even possible," Chihiro added the latter under her breath.

A low whistle emitted from the opposite side of the door, and the girls smiled.

"Now we can go in!" Akane announced and opened the door to allow the others in. All of the blinds were shut, and the room would have been pitch-black if the front door wasn't open, but even that light didn't provide enough to see inside. Chihiro strained her eyes to see, but couldn't make out a thing.

"Why is it so dark in here? I can't see where the light switch is," Chihiro felt her hands along the wall for the said switch. "Ah, here we go," she finally found it and switched the lights on.

The extra lighting revealed an amazing sight, indeed. Colorful streamers and balloons decorated the walls and ceiling. A cake was waiting for her on the table; it was covered in chocolate icing, making her mouth water.

"SURPRISE!" Chihiro screamed as her family and many of her friends jumped up from behind couches and under tables. They all wore little party hats and had noise-makers in their hands. Chihiro's eyes widened when she realized what was going on.

"So _this_ is why you guys were acting all strange today!" Chihiro cried over the noise of congratulations.

"Yep. Happy birthday, Chihiro!" the two girls cried and formed a group hug.

"Thanks. You guys are the best friends anyone could ever have," Chihiro smiled.

"Happy birthday, Chihiro!" Chihiro's parents came up to her, smiling. Her father took a hat from behind his back and placed it on his daughter's head. "Happy birthday, sweetie!" He gave her a big bear bug, almost knocking the air out of her.

"T-thanks, Dad," she coughed, smiling. Her mother tapped his shoulder and he backed out of the hug with a sheepish smile.

Now it was her mother's turn to hug her, but she was softer about it. "Happy birthday, honey," she whispered in her ear.

"Thanks, Mom. And thanks for not crushing me like Dad did," she joked and they laughed.

Her mom turned to her friends with a smile. "Thank you for helping us with this."

"No problem!" Akane said.

"We always help a friend in need!" Sakana added proudly.

Chihiro sighed and shook her head. "You guys are knuckleheads."

"But we're _your_ knuckleheaded friends," Sakana joked.

The party had gone on just like any other of Chihiro's birthdays; People laughed and joked and constantly congratulated her on her birthday; her far-away relatives pretty much asked about her life's story since she last saw them.

"So, do you have a boyfriend yet, Chihiro?" this was the question always asked at her birthday parties.

"No," Chihiro answered tiredly. Her cousins got annoying sometimes when they tried to pry into her life, thinking they are "helping" her.

"Well, do you like anyone this year?" they asked again. Was it really any of their business?

"No," Chihiro lied. Though she did like someone, they would probably be even more obnoxious if she told them about him, so she gave them the same lie every year.

"Ah, come on, Chihiro! You always say that! You have to like _somebody_ by now!" They whined.

Chihiro growled slightly. "Just because I don't have a boyfriend or girlfriend like you guys at 15 doesn't mean I won't find someone. Now stop pestering me about it already!" (A/N: Just to let you know, Chihiro is NOT a lesbian. She was just talking to her boy and girl cousins, so don't get any ideas!)

"Maybe that's what you should wish for this year! You could wish for a boyfriend, Chihiro!" one of them shouted. Well, they weren't too far from the truth. She had been wishing for that certain someone to come back to her, to come looking for her, to let her know he and the rest of the gang were all right; but every year, nothing had happened, so Chihiro stopped getting her hopes up of it ever happening. She didn't want to feel that pain again.

"Chihiro! Chihiro, it's time to do the birthday cake!" Her mother called from the kitchen. Her stomach growled and she laughed.

"Come on, let's go have cake," she motioned for her cousins to follow her, glad they had forgotten their questions.

Everyone was already gathered in the room. She spotted her friends and took a seat next to them.

"Are there any surprises in the birthday cake?" she asked the girls. Her mom had set it in front of her. She stared at her suspiciously, as she began lighting the candles.

"No," Sakana laughed.

Chihiro cocked an eyebrow. "How do I know you're not lying?"

"Because we would never lie to a friend!" Akane cried. "…and we couldn't anyways; You could sniff out a lie from a mile away."

Chihiro laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Everybody ready?" her mom called out to the crowd of people in the room. "Ok, on three: one…two…three-"

"Happy birthday to you!" everyone chorused. "Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, Dear Chihiro. Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone cheered as the last note rang out.

"Now blow out the candles, Chihiro, and make a wish!" her father coaxed. Chihiro smiled at him.

Chihiro was about to just blow out the candles without making the wish, like always, when something stopped her. It wasn't anything physical, but for some reason she hesitated. For some reason she felt as if that her wish was guaranteed to come true. Part of her was pushing her to just blow out the candles and forget the stupid wish and move on; the other part of her wanted her to stop and make her wish, putting all her faith in the one breath. That feeling made her feel as if she would go insane at any moment. It was pulling at her insides, demanding her to bend to its will. Slightly afraid and confused, Chihiro stopped to think before making her decision.

-----

Chihiro retired early that night wanting to get away from everyone pestering her about her birthday wish. Sure she had a lot of fun, but she couldn't stand it. For some reason she felt like this birthday would be different, that her wish _would_ come true—but part of her knew it wouldn't. She didn't want to get her hopes up, then have them crushed and feel the agonizing pain in her heart...

…but she still made the wish.

* * *

A/N: Well, here you go! Sorry it was a bit short. I tried to make it long…guess I came up real short on that. Hehehe.

Anyways, arigatou pinktears for telling me Chihiro's last name…it didn't mention it in the English version, so I was like "How the hell do people know her last name?" But whatever. Thanks anyway!

And arigatou to everyone who reviewed! You guys make me feel all fuzzy inside/wipes away tear/ lol. But yeah, thank you everyone. And thank you everyone who put me on their favorite and alert lists! (for the story and my penname)

Now please review! Pweese? And if you guys look at the notice board on the FF homepage, I won't be able to post any chapters on Dec. 30th, ok? But I'll try to get in as many as I can!


	3. Dreams Never Come True

Hello my fellow…living…beings. I am back! Mwahahahaha! Lol.

I am soooo glad so many of you like my story! It's thanks to you guys that I decided to update this again! And thank you to all that reviewed! You guys were the deciding factor in that! And thanks to you guys, this story is competing with my IY story, _Lunar Destiny_, for most popular story! (based on how many people have them on their favorite and alert lists)

Review Responses (only two since there were only two anon. reviews):

Sakimi: Yep, you are right! He does appear in this chapter! Gracias por tu review! (I have no idea how to say review in Spanish and I am too lazy to look it up or ask my dad…)

Jrm360: I wrote some more! Yay! I did something for once! Lol. . Thanks for reviewing!

Now for the Disclaimer/crickets chirp/snoring commences/

/sniff/…WAHHHHHHHHH! Why? Why do you torture me/Goes off running and sobbing about mean lawyers/

Akane: O…k…/blinks/ Well, anyways, she doesn't own Spirited Away.

* * *

Chapter 3

The soft, milky light of the moon filtered through Chihiro's bedroom window. A soft breeze blew through and Chihiro's head shot over to the window. It was still closed—her door was even shut; in fact, every door—including her closet and bathroom doors—were silently resting in their hinges. Chihiro tensed. Where had that breeze come from?

-----

Chihiro woke the next morning to the irritating buzzing of her alarm clock and hastily ceased the cacophony with the push of a button. Groaning, she stretched her arms and legs before turning over to a more comfortable position. She reassured herself that she was just going to rest her eyes for a few minutes. Then she felt that breeze again and she shot up in bed, breathing already ragged. Her window was still shut and all doors were unmoving. Was this someone's idea of a joke?

Chihiro hesitantly got out of bed and began dressing herself for school, her mind on full alert. She was unusually conscious of every shadow in her room and she tensed at even the slightest movement not coming from her. Thankfully, no other unusual incidents occurred and Chihiro made her way downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey, sweetie!" her dad greeted and gave her a big bear hug.

"Hi, Otousan!" Chihiro laughed. She didn't want her parents to worry more about her, especially after yesterday.

"Well, you certainly seem to be in a better mood, Chihiro," her mom commented and smiled, which Chihiro returned.

"What's for breakfast? I'm starving!" Chihiro asked.

"Relax; here you go, honey," her mom set a plate of leftovers from the night before in front of her. Its sweet aroma assaulted her nose, only succeeding in making her mouth water.

"Mmm, this looks great!" Chihiro grinned and dug hungrily into her food. Her father and mother blinked, slightly disgusted at their daughter's hunger.

"Done!" Five minutes later Chihiro had literally licked her plate clean and was ready to go out the door to school.

"You weren't hungry, were you?" her dad joked.

"Nope!" she answered and gave both her parents a hug goodbye. "See you later. And thanks for the food, Okaasan!"

The Oginos were still staring at their daughter as she left in unusually high spirits.

"What's got her in such a good mood, do you think?" her mother asked.

"I'm not sure, but who cares! She's happy, after she was all dismal yesterday!" Mr. Ogino replied and gathered his things. "Well, I'm off to work. See you tonight, honey," he kissed his wife goodbye and headed out the door.

Mrs. Ogino was still skeptical despite her husband's thoughts. Something about her daughter's demeanor yesterday and how totally opposite it was today just didn't seem right. Slightly worried, Mrs. Ogino tried to busy herself with chores to take her mind off her daughter's sudden change in mood. You never know—it could be just teenage hormones, after all.

-----

Chihiro's happy mood had worn down drastically as she passed by the Kohaku River. Last night's events resurfaced to her mind—her birthday wish, the strange occurrences in the morning, and the strange gust of wind. Once again she found herself pondering the paranormal (at least that's what she considered it) activity in her room. Her room might be haunted for all she knew. However, something told her it was not a ghost last night she felt, and that everything was not just a coincidence.

Her walk to school was typical: cross through the nearby forest and follow the turnpike down the sidewalk. It only took her twenty minutes max to walk there if she was really taking her sweet time to stop and smell the roses. Today just happened to be one of those days and she was actually almost late for school for once.

Chihiro raced into the classroom and plopped in her seat just as the bell rang.

"Almost late again!" Sakana laughed.

"Oh, shut up, already," Chihiro countered.

"Were you sight-seeing again?" Akane asked. That's what they called her little daydreaming visits by the river. Chihiro would spend hours at a time sitting on the riverbank, just staying up at the sky and remembering old times.

"Maybe…" Chihiro gazed around the room innocently, making her friends giggle.

"Everyone take out a pencil or pen for a pop quiz on the Shinsengumi," the sensei greeted so enthusiastically. All of the class groaned and whined. When the sensei made no move to acknowledge their protest, the students reluctantly took out their writing utensil.

The sensei handed Chihiro her quiz which she immediately began to take.

_List the officers of the Shinsengumi. (The order does not matter)_ Chihiro read the first question to herself and sighed inwardly in relief. She had been unusually interested in the Shinsengumi when they had begun to read about its history, and was glad these were common-sense questions.

-----

A/N: Yeah, I'm just a _little_ obsessed with the subject of the Shinsengumi…blame Peacemaker Kurogane, Rurouni Kenshin, and Kaze Hikaru for that.

-----

As Chihiro breezed through the questions, she noticed Sakana trying to get her attention and lean over her shoulder. She finished the last question and turned to her friend with a questioning look. Sakana replied with a sheepish grin and held up four fingers. Chihiro looked back down at her paper.

_How many commanders did the Shinsengumi have at first? List their names._

Chihiro looked back at her friend. Her pleading look was so lethal, she imagined even Yubaba would have given in to her. Sighing, she held up three fingers in response to Sakana's question. She smiled, mouthed "Arigatou!", and returned to her quiz. Chihiro heard a cough next to her and turned around. Akane was giving her the same skeptical look, which Chihiro returned with a grin. Akane sighed and shook her head disapprovingly and returned to scribbling down her answers.

"Time's up," the sensei announced five minutes before the bell. He walked around and collected everyone's papers and set them in a neat pile on his neat desk. Once he sat down, Akane turned to her friends.

"Why did you let her cheat, Chihiro?" she whispered.

"I didn't give her the whole answer; I just told her half of it," Chihiro defended.

"But that still counts as cheating!" Akane replied.

"Relax, Akane; It was just one question," Sakana interrupted with a smile. Akane threw her hands up in defeat. There was really no point in arguing the fact. She had learned that from the five years she had known Chihiro.

The rest of the day passed by in unusual ease for Chihiro: Algebra 2-easy; Japanese: even easier; Biology: She watched a cool video; and in English, they got some free time to talk with their friends ("But only in English!"). Chihiro was in an ecstatic mood by the time school had ended for the day.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Akane asked.

"Yeah, I didn't realize you loved school that much," Sakana rolled her eyes.

"Today feels like something special is going to happen! It's been so easy today, it feels like I've done nothing the whole day!" Chihiro cheered. She began to skip a few steps, her long, auburn hair swishing across her back.

Squeals and whispers from many girls halted her fun. Chihiro turned towards the source of the noise. She cocked an eyebrow. All of the girls created a circle around on entrance to the school, whispering to each other.

"What's up with them?" Akane asked.

"I bet they are planning to take over the world with monkeys and bendy straws and then turn the rest of us into slaves for their little minions and work us till we take our last breath," Sakana explained in one breath. Chihiro and Akane stared at their friend. "What? It's true."

Before Chihiro could answer her friend, a sudden hush spread over the conglomerated girls.

"Wow, he's really cute," Chihiro heard one whisper.

"But he has funky clothes. Is he a foreigner?" Another asked.

"Who cares? He's hot." Another answered.

The three girls exchanged glances and decided to investigate. Chihiro tried desperately to see above the heads of the towering girls, but, alas, she was still too short.

"…it sucks being short," Chihiro muttered.

"Hey, you are the tallest one in our group! What do you mean you're short!" Sakana complained.

Just as Chihiro was about to retort, the girls nearest them let out a high-pitched squeal of delight. The three girls stared at them, wondering just what was going on in there.

"Excuse me," a familiar voice called from in front of the girls. Chihiro could just make out the top of the person's flat head which was covered with pale brown hair. Reluctantly, the girls parted, all the while ogling at him. As the girls parted, Chihiro's heart began to race wildly. Her eyes widened to inhuman proportions and she began to shake. Her mind was telling her to flee, to run from this familiar acquaintance, but her legs didn't seem to want to listen today and she remained, paralyzed with surprise on the spot.

* * *

A/N: . I got this chapter in! I hope you guys like it! I was encouraged to update thanks to some wonderful reviews, but this still might remain as a sort of second priority after my other stories. If I get more reviews like I had been getting, then this story might just move up on "The List of Priority".

Ok, in the last chapter I was comparing Kaze in FF: U to a person from Pretear. Well, I wasn't paying attention and put "Him" instead of the actual person's name. The guy I was comparing Kaze to, ironically, was Hayate. (He controls wind, and "kaze" means wind, and their personalities are very similar…yeah you get it)

Anyways, I read through the story again and found a million and one mistakes other than that, so I'll be sure to repost the chapters. So if you see that I updated this story but it's just a replacement chapter of the first two, you don't have to review or read or anything.


	4. A Cry for Help

…Wow…I guess all my whining paid off! . I got so many reviews! I'm soooo happy! You guys are soooo great! So guess what? Even when I am sick, I am gonna write this chapter for you guys, my loyal reviewers! (This story has now become the one of my stories with the most reviews! It's my most successful story, thanks to you all!)

BTW, just as a little note about me, the dreaded FCAT Writes are tomorrow! (Feb. 7) Someone kill me now!

For those of you who are fortunate enough to live in another state besides Florida, the FCAT is Florida's version of the Iowa's or w/e other test you guys take. The FCAT Writes is the Lang. Arts part of the FCAT, along with the math, reading, and science part. Basically, what we do is we take this multiple choice part, like a Grammar and essay test thingy, where you have to correct stuff. The second part is where they give us a prompt (like pick a holiday and explain why it is your favorite or convince someone why dogs are better than cats or vice versa) and we have 45 minutes to write a 5-paragraph essay on it. It sucks, and I'm afraid I won't finish! At least this is my last time doing this…Yay! But the FCAT doesn't end until 10th grade I think…ugh…still 2 more years to go…

But anyways, hopefully I will be able to post some more chapters and this one-shot on Final Fantasy: Unlimited I've been wanting to post. We never get any hw during the FCAT, but right now I have more projects than hw: one in science, math, Lang. Arts, and three in Spanish!

Disclaimer: ...now do you really thinkI own _Spirited Away_ if I'm sitting here writing fanfics?

* * *

Chapter 4

_I-it's…him_, was all Chihiro could process through her mind. She didn't know what to do. Part of her told her to run, to run from him; but the other part of her told her to stay, to hear him out, and to hear why he had taken so long to return to her. All Chihiro knew was that she was just as dumbfounded as any other person who could see her face.

He halted in front of her, staring into her eyes. He didn't look all too different; his hair was a bit longer, now past his shoulders; he had grown a few inches taller as well and now he was a good six inches taller than her; his features began to take on a more manly appearance as he began to age from a boy to a teenager (though he was a river spirit); but most of all, his eyes seemed to have more of a depth to them, to contain more warmth and kindness like the one she knew all those years ago.

"Chihiro," he whispered. She shook her head, ridding herself of her daze. Taking one last look at him, she raced home, not daring to look back to see if he was real. If he truly was the same person she had met five years ago, then…she didn't know what to think.

Chihiro pushed through a group of kids, earning some remarks from them, but she didn't care. Her instinct was telling her to run, so that's what she did. She ran as fast as she could out of the school grounds and down the sidewalk back to her home. She could faintly hear the cries of Sakana and Akane calling out to her, but she couldn't make their words out. Her need to run grew, and she urged her legs to pump faster. She raced up the hill to her cul-de-sac. Pausing for a moment to catch her breath, she checked behind her for her friends. She could barely make out three forms stomping down the sidewalk. After a moment more, Chihiro continued her path to her house and to the comfort of her room.

Chihiro zipped up the stairs to her room, ignoring her parents' greetings, and slammed the door behind her. For a few minutes she stayed there leaning against the door, panting and trying to catch her breath and give her muscles a break.

She heard the doorbell ring and her mom answer the door. She didn't want him coming up. She hoped her mom wouldn't let them in, but when she heard three pairs of footsteps coming up the stairs, her heart raced. What was she going to say? What was he doing here? She had so many unanswered questions racing through her head, and she didn't know what to do. She felt so overwhelmed, she swore her body would give in and she would pass out.

"Chihiro?" She heard Sakana call from the hallway. "Chihiro, are you in there? Why did you run off like that?"

"Please open the door, Chihiro!" Akane cut in. Her friends sounded so worried, but she didn't want to face _him_. She didn't know what she would do. She didn't know what was going on, and if anything _was_ wrong, she didn't want to drag her friends into it.

"Come on, Chihiro!" Sakana urged more forcefully. Slowly, Chihiro opened the door, revealing the three she suspected to be standing there. Gazing down at the floor, she stood aside to let them all in and shut the door. Still refusing to make any eye contact, she sat on her bed, her hands folded in her lap.

"Chihiro, what's going on here? Do you know this guy?" Sakana asked. Chihiro didn't answer. "Chihiro, come on! Answer me!" Sakana shook her shoulders a bit violently.

"Sakana, stop!" Akane stopped her friend. "Chihiro, please tell us what's going on. Why are you like this? We haven't seen you like this in years."

"What?" the boy interrupted.

"She just moved here a few years ago. When she first came to school, she was exactly like this, refusing to talk to anyone," Akane explained.

"…ever since you left five years ago, you mean?" the boy said and Chihiro looked up. True concern shone in his eyes, causing unwanted tears to pool in her own. "I'm sorry, Chihiro—"

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to show up! You told me never to look back until I was on the other side of the tunnel, and I didn't! I trusted you! You promised we would see each other again soon! Five years, isn't soon, you know!" Chihiro yelled, venting out all her anger, and began to cry. "You have no idea what I went through…"

"What's going on here?" Chihiro's dad appeared at the door, followed by her mom. When she saw her daughter crying on her bed, Mrs. Ogino rushed to her side.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asked, putting a comforting arm around her daughter.

"I…I just got tired of waiting," was all Chihiro said.

"Waiting for what, honey?" Her mom pressed.

Chihiro opened her mouth to tell her parents everything, but stopped herself. Instead, she said, "Just leave. I want to be alone." Everyone stared at her. They all exchanged worried glances, but complied and left the room. A certain boy, however, stayed behind, as Chihiro knew he would.

"Chihiro…" he began.

"Why did you wait five years, Haku?" Chihiro cut in. "Why did you make me wait five years? I gave up wishing for you to come back long ago."

Haku hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry, Chihiro. If you'll let me explain, I'll—"

"Explain what? What's there to explain! Disappear and then show up five years later!" Chihiro shouted. She finally looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. Haku gazed with immense guilt as a tear trailed down her check.

"Chihiro, calm down. There's a reason I haven't been able to come see you," Haku told her softly. "Just listen to me and I'll explain to you what's happening in the spirit world." Chihiro calmed down, now interested. Something was happening in Spirit World?

"After you left, I did keep my promise. I went to talk to Yubaba and quit being her apprentice, though she didn't take it quite well," Haku chuckled slightly, getting a small smile out of Chihiro. She knew how Yubaba had controlled him using a slug curse and how easily she had been about to dispose of him when he was about to die. She scowled at the memory, but continued listening.

"I stayed behind just a little while longer to make sure Yubaba wouldn't do anything to anyone else. She didn't, and I was about to leave to see you, but then…_he_ came," Haku trailed off and scowled.

"Who? Who came?" Chihiro coaxed him to continue his story, their argument from moments ago forgotten for now.

"After you left," Haku began, "it seemed that everything would be back to normal; however, it seems you are very well known around Spirit World now because of what happened with Kaonashi." (A/N: I hope that's the right name for him in Japanese...)

"Really? I'm famous?" Chihiro asked, surprised. She was already famous in Spirit World? And they said that she was some worthless human…

"Yes, but it's with _who_ that's the problem," Haku said. "Some of the evil spirits caught word of you. After they found out you left the bathhouse, they came…" Haku growled softly.

"Evil spirits at the bathhouse?" Chihiro cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes," Haku admitted. "Because of the incident with Kaonashi, we had little money left to spare for food and other things, and they were offering gold. Yubaba, being the greedy witch she is, just couldn't pass up the offer and allowed them in. Before we knew it, they took over and turned everyone into slaves. Lin and the others were able to help me escape so I could find some way to contact you—"

"Wait a minute," Chihiro interrupted. She thought back to all the weird occurrences that had been happening over the past few days. "You mean, that strange breeze, and the feeling of someone watching me…that was you?"

"Yes," Haku confessed once again. "I haven't been gone forever, you know. I've been trying to talk to you everyday. I've watched you by the river, but only recently have I been able to make myself known to you." Chihiro thought back to some time by the river. The day of her birthday, she saw a strange fish with the exact colorings of Haku's dragon form. Chihiro gasped and mentally slapped herself. She should have known better than to think Haku had not kept his promise.

"So…what am _I_ supposed to do?" Chihiro asked after a moment of awkward silence. Why did Haku come to _her_ of all people? What power did _she_ have over spirits, let alone evil ones?

"With your help, we can thwart the reign of the Chimimouryou. Chihiro, you may not know it, but you do have a special power, though it may not be something like my powers," Haku encouraged with a smile. She couldn't just say "no" to that face, now could she? She was such a sucker to that face, and sometimes she hated it.

Chihiro nodded and Haku grinned. "Thank you, Chihiro."

"When do you want me to go there?" Chihiro questioned.

"If you can, we should leave as soon as possible, meaning—"

"Today; yeah, I get it," Chihiro stared at the ground. She didn't want to leave her friends and make everyone worry, but Haku needed her help, and she still needed to repay him from all the times he had helped her before.

Fighting back the tears as hard as she could, Chihiro forced herself to smile and look up at the dragon boy. She wasn't all that positive about leaving her friends and parents behind and she wasn't sure what she was going to tell them, but she had to do something. Chihiro stood and opened her bedroom door only to come face to face with Akane and Sakana.

"Hehehe," Sakana laughed nervously.

"You guys were listening?" Chihiro asked them.

"We're sorry, Chihiro. You're our friend. We're worried about you," Akane explained. She gazed worriedly at Chihiro. Again with the begging puppy dog face!

"What's 'Spirit World'?" Sakana asked. Chihiro exchanged glances with Haku and sighed.

"I guess I'd better tell you guys what happened…" Chihiro said. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

A/N: BTW, Chimimouryou means evil spirits of rivers and mountains. I found it on this really good Jap. Translation site. I hope it's right, anyways. Hehehe…Anyways, hope you guys liked this chapter! Haku came!

Please review! Don't forget, this is still a sort of second priority next to my YYH and Pretear stories (because of E .) Notice that it is above my Inu story…..

Now wish me luck, my friends, for I may not return alive tomorrow! (Lol…that's one of my favorite lines, but without the tomorrow and with some other things in front of it) Ok, enough of me babbling…see you guys next time!

Serena


	5. On the Road Again

Hey guys! Thanks sooo much for reviewing! Thanks to you, this story is now on my first priority list with my Pretear and YYH stories! Thank you soo much for the reviews! I feel all fluffy inside!

Review Reponses:

Sara: Thanks so much! I'm glad you find this thingy funny! Thanks so much for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I no own _Spirited Away_! I R a regular…human…being…

Hey, you guys don't mind if I don't put a disclaimer up anymore from now on, do you? I think everyone probably knows I don't _Spirited Away_, or I wouldn't be here writing fanfics.

And BTW, the FCAT Writes were really easy…surprisingly. I got this really annoying prompt where you had to pick something in nature and explain why you like it. I chose flowers because it was easy to write about and I finished in 40 minutes. But they say not to go off topic, but that topic was so broad…you could have chosen your mom and still be talking about nature…

* * *

Chapter 5

"So, basically what you're saying is that five years ago your parents turned into pigs?" Akane asked.

"And you had to work at a bathhouse for spirits to try and turn them back to normal?" Sakana added. Chihiro nodded. Sakana still stared, mouth open at her while Akane seemed to be trying to comprehend the whole situation. The story probably sounded just as ridiculous as her parents thought it was. I mean, next thing you know, pigs might fly and a cow might really jump over the moon.

"I still don't get it," Sakana said and Chihiro cried out in frustration. She had been trying to explain the whole thing to them for the past hour, and she still couldn't get it through that thick skull of hers. Typical Sakana.

"Why do you have to go back now?" Akane asked finally, getting up and pacing around Chihiro's room.

"You heard what Haku said, didn't you?" Chihiro pointed out.

"But, are you sure you should do this? I mean," Akane paused for a moment, as if afraid to say what was on her mind, "you don't even know if everyone there will remember you. You might have to start over, and something might happen to you."

Chihiro relaxed slightly. She was so lucky to have such good friends, even if one of them was still as clueless as ever sometimes.

"You don't have to worry about that, Chihiro. You are all anyone talks about," Haku reassured her. She looked up at him. He still had the same sincere look in his eyes, a kind of pleading one at the moment, though. She smiled at him.

"What am I going to tell my parents, though?" Chihiro asked. What _was_ she supposed to say to them? If she knew spirits (which she did), then she knew her little journey would take a while and she wouldn't see the light of day from her house for probably several weeks, and she didn't want them to worry about her _too_ much.

Everyone was silent for a moment as they pondered the idea. It wasn't for several minutes before Akane spoke up. Typical Akane, always the one to think of a solution to their problems.

"We could always say that we were invited on this educational trip thingy where we get to go to one of those top boarding schools or something."

"Hold it," Chihiro held up a hand to stop her from saying anymore, "what's with this "we" stuff? I'm the only one who's going. It's too dangerous for you guys."

"Forget it, Chihiro. We aren't going to let you leave and have such a cool adventure on your own!" Sakana grinned. Akane nodded in agreement.

"We'll help make sure nothing happens to you."

"And make sure you don't _do_ anything you wouldn't regret later," Sakana hinted to her and winked an eye. It took awhile for Chihiro to realize what she was talking about and she slapped the back of her head. "Ow! What was that for!"

"As if, Sakana. You are thinking _way_ too much into that." Chihiro folded her arms over her chest; however, she had always wanted some peaceful alone time with him, and she hoped she might get it. But of course, Sakana and Akane won't ever figure that out.

"It might be a problem if you two come, though," Haku interrupted. "You girls will leave your smell all over, and the Chimimouryou will catch onto you in no time." Chihiro frowned. She had forgotten about that.

"Then how come Chihiro can go?" Sakana countered.

"Because she has been to the bathhouse before," Haku said simply.

"Wait, I've got it!" Chihiro suddenly spurted out. Everyone stared at her strangely.

"Got what?" Akane asked.

"I've got a plan to get you guys in without being noticed!" Chihiro grinned from ear to ear at her wonderful accomplishment and quick thinking.

"What do you mean?" Haku asked and Chihiro prepared to tell them her plan.

-----

Sakana and Akane ended up spending the night in her room. All of their parents approved, since they thought they were going to the "boarding school" by a special bus that was to pick them up early in the morning. Haku ended up sleeping in a tree just outside Chihiro's bedroom, for obvious reasons. She had given him a fluffy pillow and cotton blanket to help him keep warm and be as comfortable as possible.

Sakana and Akane were both snoring softly on the floor of her room. Chihiro just couldn't sleep. She was too preoccupied with what would happen once the arrived back at the bathhouse. Would everyone remember her? What would happen with her friends? And what was with the Chimimouryou?

She gazed outside at the sakura tree Haku was currently occupying. From her position, he looked to be sleeping, but with him, you couldn't be certain. She had so many questions to ask him about the Spirit World, but she supposed they would have to wait until morning.

Chihiro rolled back over and shut her eyes in another attempt to catch those oh-so-elusive z's, but a certain dragon wouldn't leave her mind. Then that's when she felt it. The familiar feeling of being watched overwhelmed her and she sat up abruptly in bed. Gazing around the dark room, all she could make out were the dim outlines of her furniture and the sounds of slumber from her friends. A rustle of leaves, and she turned to look outside once again at the dragon boy. He had shifted positions and now faced her, lying on his side. His thin, beautiful pale black bangs hung over his eyes, and Chihiro resisted the urge to do a Rapunzel and join him in the tree, if only to fix his hair. She stared at him for several moments, just watching the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest. His eyes fluttered open and she gasped. Had he been awake this whole time? That would certainly explain the feeling of being watched.

Haku gazed at her, causing those urges to rise up in Chihiro once again. This time, however, she had control over them and they just gazed deeply into each other's eyes. His gaze softened upon seeing her, and Chihiro almost broke down. Such a simple gesture could cause this much? She clenched her fists tightly to fight back the pooling tears. Without glancing back at him, Chihiro laid back down and tried to forget everything for now, at least until she had to go. And for some reason, she succeeded this time.

-----

"Hey…hey, Akane, Sakana, wake up! It's time to go!" Chihiro whispered softly into her friends' ears. Both groaned and rolled over away from her and she growled. She didn't want to take desperate measures, but for her plan to work, she had to do it.

"Good morning, Chihiro," Haku yawned and jumped in from the tree.

"Hey, Haku," Chihiro greeted with a smile. "Sleep alright?" He nodded.

Chihiro turned back to her friends and attempted to shake them awake, but they slept like a rock. Then a sudden thought struck her and she grinned evilly at her ingenious plan. She was on a roll so far.

"Haku, wanna help me with these two?" she asked. He got the same evil look on his face, only making her own widen. They kneeled next to the two girls. With one last glance at each other, they nodded and held their hands over them. Then, they met their targets.

"Ah ahahaha!" Sakana and Akane's laughter broke through the nightly silence. After several minutes of torture, Chihiro and Haku let them catch their breath and sit up.

"W-what did you do that for?" Akane asked, trying to catch her breath.

"How else am I supposed to get you guys up?" Chihiro laughed and Akane scowled.

"What time is it?" Sakana yawned. Chihiro pointed to the window. The red-orange glow of the sun was just about peeking over the horizon, and already they could feel its soothing warmth. "So…early…" Sakana's eyes fluttered shut once again and she collapsed onto the floor, snoring. Chihiro blinked and sighed.

"Let's just drag her for now. She's a rock when it comes to sleeping,"  
Chihiro said as she brushed her hair. She grabbed her glittery purple ponytail and placed it on her wrist.

"Where's the bag with all our stuff?" Akane asked.

"I put it by the door," Haku answered.

"Ok, so is everyone ready to go?" Chihiro asked. Everyone nodded. "Ok, someone help me drag this girl." Chihiro grabbed Sakana's arms and Haku her legs and together with Akane they began their trek outside.

"Where do we go?" Akane asked. Chihiro looked to Haku. He seemed more tense than usual.

"Do you remember how you came last time, Chihiro?" he asked. His gaze was so intense and serious, Chihiro shivered slightly under it.

"Yeah, it's just down that hill," Chihiro pointed to the familiar hill. Last time she had gone through there, she and her parents had come across what they thought was an abandoned amusement park. In actuality, it was the gateway to the Spirit World. She wondered what had happened to it since then.

With a bit of difficulty, courtesy of the still sleeping Sakana, they managed to climb over the steep, grassy hill and weave their way through the neighboring forest.

"Look," Chihiro pointed with glee at the ground. Little concrete houses were decorated around a tree's root system, just as she remembered them from five years ago. They still looked untouched by the passage of time and nature.

"Did you pass by these before?" Haku asked and she nodded in response.

"What are they?" Akane asked.

"They are little houses for the spirits that the humans here have built. Small spirits actually do make use of them for when it rains, though, so I guess it's a good thing," Haku explained.

They continued through the forest and finally came to the familiar spirit statue that Chihiro's father had almost crashed their car into. Her spirits heightened. They were finally here!

She and Haku set Sakana down gently and looked up. Chihiro gaped at the sight and almost broke down crying.

* * *

A/N: Yay! I'm proud of myself for updating quickly! Lol. Anyways, for those of you who asked, there will be much fluff of ChihiroHaku later on! But they have to get to the bathhouse first! So, don't worry!

Now please review! I got over 2000 hits…but not as many reviews…(I shouldn't be complaining though…just a thought, though) And sorry this chapter was kinda short, but I wanted to get this up for you guys!


	6. Darkness

Hi guys! I am sooooo sorry I didn't updated fast! I'm restricted from the computer now because my math grade is slipping (I hate geometry…) and I spend too much time on the computer anyways. So updates are going to be slower. Just bare with me, k?

Thank you sooooooooooooooo much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story! Please continue! If you do, I'll work harder to get these chapters up quicker!

I found out where people were getting Chihiro's last name: It's in the cine-manga! I also found the name of the bathhouse, butI forgot it...there was also everyone else's Japanese names, too! Oh well.../sighs/ If anyone remembers, tell me!

I have a question for all of you: Do you think the idea of Akane and Sakana going with Chihiro was a bad idea? I mean,I can see where they might be a problem, butI needed someone Chihiro could talk to when she was older so she wouldn't be alone and stuff. They'd also fit very well into what I have planned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Miyazaki's work!

P.S.: Has anyone watched _Howl's Moving Castle_? IT'S SOOOOOOOO AWESOME! Hauru is soooooo cool /squeals! (I couldn't stopped doing that throughout the whole movie…). And btw, I like to call Howl "Hauru," his Japanese name. I like that better than "Howl" for some strange reason.

* * *

Chapter 6

"It's…it's not here…" She cried. All that was left of the old-looking red building was a small pile of rubble.

"Chihiro, they tore this old thing down months ago," Akane explained.

Chihiro continued staring at her only hope. Last time she had stumbled upon Spirit World with her parents, they had gone through the old red building and crossed the sea of grass that turned to water once you were on the other side. Now what was she supposed to do? She didn't know of any other way to get through.

"How are we supposed to get through, then?" Sakana asked.

Chihiro looked over to Haku. He seemed lost in thought, trying to find a way over this obstacle. Then, a sudden thought hit her.

"Haku, how did _you_ get here?" she asked.

"I created a portal using some magic," he said.

"Then why didn't you tell us that sooner! You could have saved us a bunch of trouble, you know," Sakana said.

"You need to be somehow connected to our world to be able to pass through, that's why I didn't tell you," he said.

"What do you mean, 'somehow connected'?" Chihiro asked.

"You need to have been born there or lived there for a certain amount of time, or even have something that came from that world," he said. Well, the first two didn't apply. Didn't she have something from their world? _Anything?_

"Wait, I do have something!" Chihiro exclaimed suddenly, causing he friends to jump slightly.

"What?" Akane asked.

Instead of responding, Chihiro took the ponytail from her wrist and held it up for everyone to see. The glitter shimmered in a purple light from the morning sun.

"A ponytail?" Akane cocked an eyebrow.

"Zeniba, Kaonashi, and some other friends made this for me when I visited her," she explained, grinning from ear to ear. She was definitely on a roll today with solutions.

"That's great, Chihiro!" Haku smiled. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, as if meditating. He waved his hand through the air, as if writing something on it, and soon a void of swirling colors appeared with a _pop_.

"Wow," the girls awed at his magic powers. Of course, Chihiro shouldn't have been so surprised since shewas familiar withsome of his powers, but she couldn't help herself after five long years.

"Ok, you all need to hold on tightly to a part of her ponytail. If you let go, you'll be stuck in the portal and won't be able to come out," he warned. Slightly apprehensive, Chihiro's stomach churned, but she fought it back down and nodded. She and her friends wrapped two fingers around the violet thread, ready for what was to come. "Ok, everyone ready? Follow me."

Haku hopped into the swirling void and disappeared in a flash of light. The girls hesitated for a moment, unsure whether they would make it through. What would they do? They didn't want to be stuck between the worlds, forced to sit for an eternity in a limbo.

The void grew smaller, bringing the girls out of their daze.

"We'd better hurry, or we won't be able to go at all," Chihiro urged. Gripping the thread tighter, they all took a deep breath and jumped in the void.

Chihiro and her friends fell through the space at a phenomenal rate. Just when they thought they would fall forever into darkness, their bodies halted, suspended in the limbo. Chihiro's body began to ache, and soon that grew into a searing pain shooting up her spine. Just as she thought she wouldn't be able to bear it anymore, the pain numbed just as quickly as it had come. All her senses had been shut off as her body was wrapped in a thin membrane. Chihiro resisted the urge to scream, afraid that she would suck in whatever was covering her.

It seemed like an eternity had passed until their bodies were released and the girls fell on the other side of the portal. For a moment Chihiro remained on the ground, trying to regain her senses before she stood up. They had landed in the middle of the restaurant shopping place for the spirits that came by. Everything still looked the same as it had been five years ago: old-looking shops; the smell of food so intoxicating. Chihiro even recognized the familiar shop where her mother and father had been turned into pigs.

Chihiro still clutched the purple ponytail. Panicked, she scanned the area for her friends. She found them laid sprawled on the ground near one of the shops. She sighed in relief. At least she hadn't lost them.

_Yet_, Chihiro's mind finished, and she wished it hadn't. Old fear rose inside her once again, and she began to second-guess her decision.

Sakana stirred and sat up. Looking around, she blinked and rubbed her eyes awake. "Where are we?" she asked. Just as Chihiro was about to answer, Sakana was sniffing the air like a dog. She followed her nose to the counter above her and her eyes lit up. She had come face to face with a buffet of food, and her stomach growled. She picked up a boiled crab and was about to take a bite out of it, but Chihiro got to her first.

"Hey!" she cried as Chihiro snatched the food from her and set it back down. "I was going to eat that!"

"Exactly. You can't eat this food," Chihiro explained.

"And why not?"

"Because this food is for the spirits, and you'll turn into a pig if you eat any of it," Chihiro warned.

Sakana glanced back at the warm food. She definitely did not want to turn into a pig, no matter how tasty the food looked. She gulped and backed away slowly from the meals, tripping over Akane in the process. Akane jolted awake and yelped in pain.

"Ow! Kami, that hurt!" She cried, rubbing her sore side.

Chihiro laughed half-heartedly, but otherwise paid no attention to her friends. Where was Haku?

"Hey, where do you think Haku went?" Sakana asked.

Chihiro had no answer to her question, but for some reason had the compelling urge to go to the entrance to the bathhouse. Without saying a word, she started up the street towards the direction of the bridge.

"Hey, wait up, Chihiro! Where are you going?" Akane and Sakana called and raced after her.

Chihiro stopped so suddenly at the bridge that her friends ran into her, falling ungracefully onto their bottoms.

"That's the second time today I've been knocked down," Akane muttered. "Chihiro, why'd you stop like that? Chihiro?"

Chihiro was in too much of a daze to listen. The bathhouse definitely did not look that same like all the other shops did. Instead of an old Japanese looking style, it was now decorated in cool, dark colors. The edges of the building seemed as sharp as ever, and the water no longer ran down the side. Instead, smoke and steam billowed out of the hole. All of the dark coloring gave a sense of impending doom, and the shadows it cast looked so threatening, Chihiro was afraid to venture any closer.

"This is the bathhouse?" Akane said.

"No," Chihiro answered.

"What?" Sakana asked.

"This isn't the same bathhouse I knew five years ago. It's the only thing about this place that's changed. It seems those demon spirits really _have_ taken over," Chihiro said. She had been hoping throughout their trip that what Haku had told he wasn't true, but here she had proof of his words right in front of her.

"You guys made it," Haku's voice rang out. He was walking towards them, relief written all over his features. "They haven't noticed you have come yet, so you are safe for a while."

"And why didn't you warn us about that portal? I thought I was gonna die!" Akane scorned him.

"Oh, sorry. I'm so used to traveling through there, I don't even notice the changing sensations," he laughed sheepishly. Akane pouted.

"Hey, wasn't it sunrise just a while ago?" Sakana asked and pointed west. The sun was indeed setting, the sky above aglow with warm colors, but Chihiro didn't miss the billowing shadowy mists flying above them.

"Time is on a different schedule here," Haku explained.

The sun dipped below the horizon, and the lamps began to light. Chihiro noticed again the influence of the Chimimouryou. Instead of the welcoming fires, the lamps lit with a cold, burning purple, a similar miasma seeping through the opening at the top. The exhaust from the boiler seemed darker, more evil, as well.

"This place gives me the creeps," Akane said.

"We have to hide. The guards will be coming out soon," Haku warned. "Chihiro, you remember where Kamaji's boiler room is?" Chihiro nodded. "Ok. I'll go ahead and make sure no one will see you guys. Go there and wait until I come."

"Hold it, Haku, what if—" Chihiro began to protest, but Haku had already flew off. "Damn."

"If we are going to hide, we'd better do it quick!" Akane said, pointing down the road. Dark, billowing mists floated towards them.

"Come on!" Chihiro grabbed Sakana's hand, who in turn grabbed Akane's and Chihiro led them to the side of the bathhouse. She gazed down to the back door of the boiler. The long, zigzagging stairway still looked intact. Chihiro pushed hard on the first step as an added precaution. It didn't give in to her weight, and she sighed in relief.

"Ok, let's go," Chihiro said.

Akane stared at her incredulously. "You want us to go down that thing?"

"Yeah…there's no other way to get to the boiler room without being seen," Chihiro answered. Akane still look uneasy. "Listen, I'll lead the way, so if anything happens, you guys can go back up, ok?"

Akane nodded.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Sakana grinned and took her friend's hand, and the three girls descended down the stairs.

With each step they took, the boards creaked. Chihiro continuously glanced up for any shadows or open windows. So far they had gone unnoticed, and she breathed deeply. Though she tried not to show it for her friend's sake, she was afraid of what her friends in the bathhouse would be like. Would they still remember her? Were they possessed or being tricked? Would they be blackmailed into turning Chihiro, her friends, and Haku in?

A million and one questions buzzed through her head, all of which she couldn't get a definite answer for. That made her uncertain.

She reached the first landing and waited for her friends to join her. As they did, a window above them creaked open. Chihiro noticed a scream was building up in Akane's throat, and quickly silenced her with her hand. She pushed them against a wall, the shadows hiding them. A bony, wrinkled hand stuck out, a pitch black raven perched on its arm. Chihiro's heart raced and she pushed closer against the wall, trying to meld with it. The bird's three blood red eyes looked straight at her, but it made no sign that it had noticed them. The girls stood stock still for what seemed like hours before the bird finally flew from its perch and into the ominous sky and the hand retreated back inside.

Chihiro waited still for several moments in case the person decided to take another peek outside. When she was certain they wouldn't, she removed her hand from Akane's mouth and silently motioned for them to follow her down the rest of the staircase.

The lastlanding and Chihiro eagerly jumped down. Akane and Sakana straggled behind several steps.

Chihiro stood in front of the rusted metal door, staring. Now that she had made it here, she didn't know what to do. Last time she had come here, she had been afraid that she wouldn't be able to find work and thus not rescue her parents. Now she had to hide, maybe even from the friends she once trusted. She felt that more was at stake here, especially since her friends were here. If they died here, it would be her fault, and she wouldn't be able to forgive herself.

"Chihiro, are we going to stand out here all day?" Sakana asked.

"Yeah, it's getting really cold out here," Akane added.

Chihiro broke out of her daze and glanced at her friends. They didn't seem frightened; in fact, they seemed more uncomfortable in the cold than actually afraid of the waiting danger inside. Of course, they didn't know what they would be up against, like Chihiro knew.

Slowly, Chihiro turned the handle on the door, the cold metal stinging her hands. A static shock shot up her fingers. She winced slightly but ignored it. Damn cold weather.

The door opened to a dimly lit hall that led to the familiar boiler room. She led her friends inside. Sakana silently closed the door against the cold, and Chihiro walked towards the flickering light of what she hoped was the boiler Kamaji was lighting.

The fire of the boiler defrosted their numb fingers, and hope surged through Chihiro. Kamaji was still here! She eagerly rushed up to meet with him.

A spider-like creature stood at the working station. The man had long, gray hair and four arms, each covered with a worn out sleeve from his shirt. On the floor she noticed the familiar black balls of soot dancing around with dark lumps of coal on their heads. But something about them worried her. Their expressions seemed solemn and far-away. They didn't walk with the same bounce in their step or float along back to their mouse hole to gather more coal for the boiler.

"Wow," Akane whispered. Kamaji either didn't hear or ignored her statement.

"K-kamaji?" Chihiro stuttered barely above a whisper. She wondered why she felt so frightened of him.

An old, wrinkled head turned around, his four hands still at work preparing herbs for the baths. Long, paper-thin gray hair flapped around his head. His dark eyes screamed exhaustion, and Chihiro gasped.

"Sen…is that really you?" The old man called out, his voice hoarse. He squinted to gaze in front of him.

"Sen?" Sakana asked.

"Kamaji!" Chihiro cried and flung her arms tightly around her old friend. Kamaji easily caught her with two arms, the other two still working. They remained as they were for what seemed like hours until Akane cleared her throat.

Chihiro backed away from her friend and dried her tears, grateful he had not been overcome by the demons. She once had many questions to ask him, but they died in her throat, and she remained silent.

"Chihiro, why did he call you "Sen"?" Akane asked.

"When I was trapped here five years ago, Yubaba gave me work, but I had to give up my name in exchanged for one she gave me," Chihiro explained. "That's how she controlled you, and if you completely forgot it your name, you were hers to control forever."

"So is this Yubaba the evil guy we are supposed to defeat?" Sakana asked.

"No, and Yubaba is a woman." Chihiro giggled softly when she saw her friend's eyes widen in surprise.

"Sen," Kamaji's hoarse voice called out, his expression sorrowful, "why did you return? Evil demons are lurking around here, and you could—"

"I know, Kamaji," Chihiro reassured him. "Haku told me everything. He said there is a way I can help."

Kamaji's expression grew even more solemn, if possible. He gazed at Chihiro with a mixture of relief and sadness. Chihiro didn't want to see him like this. She hoped that he would be glad to see her. She was certainly ecstatic to see him, but not like this.

"Haku is the only one who has not been cursed," Kamaji stated.

"What?" Chihiro blinked. "What do you mean cursed? What did the Chimimouryou do?"

"Each of us is cursed, though the spell's effects are different for each person: I, for example, am cursed to work endlessly here, unmoving from this spot." Kamaji pointed to his still working arms. The bony hands were buzzing away at preparing the herbs for the baths. Chihiro gasped. A pungent smell assaulted her nose and she coughed.

"What's in that?" She asked, covering her nose with her hands. Sakana and Akane, curious to what she was repulsed by, stepped closer and sniffed. They began to cough, too, and covered their faces.

"All of our herbs were taken away and now a spell power is concentrated within them," the old hermit explained.

"Ok, you said that everyone except for Haku was cursed. So why isn't he?" Akane asked, her voice muffled by her hands.

"Those demons tried to curse him, curse him to steal his power for heir own and make him obedient to them," Kamaji began, "but for some reason, Haku was unaffected. I'm not sure how exactly, but he was able to escape their youkai magic. He was our only hope, so we helped him escape from here to see if he could find help. I didn't think he would bring _you_ here, Sen."

Chihiro clenched her fists into tight balls. All her friends were cursed. She had to find some way to help them and save the bathhouse, and probably the entire spirit world, from the reign of the Chimimouryou. She just hoped that her friends would still remember her, at least.

"Alright," Chihiro said suddenly. "Kamaji, tell me were Lin is."

* * *

A/N: Ok, I tried to make this as long as I could for you guys! Actually, I could have kept going a little more, but then this wouldn't be out for ages… 

Anyways, please review!

A little side note, I got an idea for a _Howl's Moving Castle_ story along with a bunch of others (But I won't start it until I at least finish one of my current stories). Look on my profile for a list of them. And for the ones I gave summaries for, please don't take my ideas!


	7. Meeting with the Unknown

Hey guys! I know, I'm late with this. Really sorry! I went crazy trying to finish a project for school that I thought was due on the day I get back to school from spring break (which is tomorrow the 17th), but then my friends told me it's not due tomorrow, but Friday! Gah!

Responses:

Banana: LOL. I like your name. E would love it, since her alter ego is a banana. Your whole school failed the essay? O.O Wow… Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

ZeNfindr: No, it's not love that cancels out the curse. I'm not much of a fan of that thing, but I think it was perfect for _Spirited Away_ /grins/And I have something else in mind for Haku.Anyways, thanks for reviewing!

lvalways123: Thank you so much /grins/And thank you for reviewing!

Ok, I know all of you are probably gonna start yelling at me, saying WHERE'S THE FLUFF! Well, don't worry, THERE SHALL BE FLUFF! …just not when Sakana and Akane are around, as you will see in this chapter.

Disclaimer: …wait. I said I wasn't gonna do a disclaimer anymore. Yay /goes back to eating mashed potatoes and spaghetti/ Mmm…mashed potatoes and spaghetti… (Not mixed together of course!)

* * *

Chapter 7

"Sakana, be quiet!" Chihiro hissed at he friend.

"Sorry! This place gives me the creeps!" Sakana whispered.

Chihiro sighed and continued creeping forward. Akane trailed right behind Sakana, making sure that no one was following them through the tunnel.

"Wow. I can't believe that little door back there led to this huge tunnel!" Akane awed softly.

Chihiro smiled. She had been just as mystified when Lin had brought her through here only five years ago. Back then, Lin had been leading her to Yubaba's office so she could get a job and try to save her parents. One thing was similar between then and now, however: Both times, she had no idea what awaited her at the end of this workshop of gears.

At last Chihiro found the familiar doors that led to the elevator. Quietly she rushed over and pressed the button to call the carrier down. As she waited, she watched her friends explore the machinery. Sakana reached out her hand to touch a spinning yellow gear, saying that it reminded her of a banana. Akane quickly grabbed her arm.

"Are you nuts?" She scolded. "Do you _want_ to lose your arm?"

Sakana stared incredulously at the gear. Her expression soon turned to fear and she backed away 20 feet from the spinning part.

"Evil Banana!" Sakana shrieked. Her cry shook the walls slightly, and Chihiro froze. All were silent, and the only sound was that of the moving gears. Chihiro could faintly hear the sound of the boiler and of movement upstairs. The girls remained frozen on the spot, frightened.

A rumbling sound echoed down the walls and the doors opened to reveal the elevator next to Chihiro. She silently motioned for them to get on. They all rushed to board. The doors shut, and soon they were on their way up.

"I'm sorry," Sakana whispered.

"It's all right," Chihiro smiled in reassurance. "I don't think anyone heard us."

The rest of the ride was relatively quiet. Sakana and Akane gazed through the cracks in the walls at the busy workplace of the baths. On one floor Chihiro spotted the big tub, reserved for the more dirty guests. Chihiro remembered when Lin and she had cleaned the inside of the tub. The sludge had been so caked on; they had to use an herbal soap. Before they were able to finish cleaning it, a "Stink" spirit had arrived and wanted to use the tub. Later, they figured out that the "Stink" spirit was actually a powerful river spirit who had collected pollutants from the rivers. Chihiro had received a medicine ball as a reward for helping him.

Chihiro pulled the lever on the wall and the elevator stopped on the next floor. She hoped it was the right one, hopefully leading to the workers' floor.

"You sure this is the right floor?" Akane asked as they stepped off the elevator.

Chihiro stopped and stared. The halls weren't filled with their usual bright warmth of lights and cheery voices of the female workers. Instead, most of the lighting was off, replaced by flaming torches similar to the ones they had seen outside. The pungent smell of the dark violet flame assaulted their noises, and each girl quickly covered their noses.

The elevator doors closed behind them. Now they were stuck on that floor, the ominous feeling of doom growing stronger.

"Are you sure we got off on the right floor?" Sakana asked.

"I-I think so," Chihiro gulped. She scanned the area for any familiar object to tell her she had not been wrong. She hoped so that she had not gone to the top floor. The top floor had once been Yubaba's office. Now, most likely, it was the place of the Chimimouryou's reign.

"Lin! Hurry and get that bath token, damnit! You're wasting valuable money and tips!" A male voice ordered.

"Yes, _sir_," a familiar female voice answered, sarcasm evident in her voice. A silhouette of a person appeared around the far corner of the hallway. All three girls froze, apprehensive.

A woman rounded the corner, a scowl on her face. Her long, pale brown hair shook violently behind her. The rest of her body shook, if not, even more so in rage.

Chihiro gaped. Could it be…?

"Lin?"

The woman stopped abruptly in her path and gazed up at the three girls.

"S-sen?" The woman answered uncertainly.

"Lin!" Chihiro repeated and rushed over, embracing her long-lost friend in a tight hug.

"Sen! I can't believe it. It's really you!" Lin was almost in tears as both shared an emotional reunion. The two parted, and Chihiro saw Lin's face clearly for the first time in years. Dark bags of fatigue shown clearly under her dull, lifeless eyes. Chihiro gasped and backed away.

"Sen? What's wrong?" Lin asked.

"What happened to you?" Chihiro asked with a slight shake in her voice.

Lin looked away from her friend, ashamed.

"Please tell me. Haku brought me here. There must be something I can do," Chihiro added.

Lin gazed back up at her friend, a look of surprise and worry on her face. "Haku brought you here?"

"Yeah, Kamaji already gave me the speech: 'It's too dangerous! Why did Haku bring _you_ here?'" Chihiro scoffed. "Even if circumstances were different, it's like you guys _don't_ want to see me again…"

"No, it's not that, Se-"

"Then what?" Chihiro's eyes began to tear, but she fought them back. "I want to help you guys because you helped me five years ago. You risked your lives for me, so now I wanna pay you back."

"But Sen, this time it's different. This isn't just a matter of escape or get turned into a pig; this time lives are at stake-"Lin stopped in mid-sentence and peered over Chihiro's shoulder at the other two girls. "Who are they?"

"Hi! "I'm Akane," Akane introduced herself.

"And I'm Sakana!" Sakana added in.

"We're Chi-, I mean Sen's friends. Thanks for introducing us, Sen!" Akane added sarcastically.

Chihiro laughed sheepishly. "Sorry."

Lin continued to stare worryingly at the girls. "It's not safe for Sen, let alone you two. You have no idea what's going to-"

"Lin, I know, but I couldn't shake them. Haku thought it would be alright," Chihiro said.

Lin scoffed.

"Listen, can we just get out of here? This place gives me the creeps," Akane suggested.

"And I'm hungry!" Sakana whined.

Lin scanned the hall then leaned over so she could whisper. "Ok. You guys can stay in that room," she pointed to a nearby door, "until I get back. Don't go off anywhere."

"We won't," the girls said in unison. Lin nodded and walked off.

Chihiro slowly opened the door of their designated room and the girls crept inside. Chihiro noticed it was the same room she had stayed in last time with the other female workers. It looked unchanged, save for the ratty clothes and blankets.

"It's dark in here," Sakana stated.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Chihiro rolled her eyes. Sakana glared at her through the darkness. "Can anyone find a lamp or something in here?"

A loud crash resonated throughout the room. Akane and Chihiro flinched. Sakana cursed under her breath.

"I think I found one," Sakana muttered. Chihiro laughed and took the lamp from her, lighting it.

The room was empty. Chihiro expected others to be in here, sleeping for the night. Instead only a few blankets were laid down. Small envy filled her. She wished she had had this much elbow room when she stayed her before.

"Wow…this place is empty," Akane said.

"Where is everyone?" Chihiro asked, not really expecting an answer.

Small footsteps echoed outside in the hall. All movement ceased as the girl listened intently, waiting for the stranger to pass. A shadow stopped in front of their door. Chihiro's eyes dilated to inhuman proportions. The tension in the room felt so thick, she felt it harder to breath with each passing moment.

The door opened at a slight fraction. What looked like a human hand snuck its way around the corner, and then it continued opening the door ever-so-slowly.

Chihiro held the lantern in front of her to see the stranger's face. Who she saw made her gasp.

-----

A/N: Should I end it here? LOL It would be evil of me, wouldn't it?

-----

"Haku!" Chihiro squealed and tackled the boy to the ground, throwing the lamp aside.. They fell with a muffled _thump_ onto the blankets, Chihiro clinging onto Haku's waist like a lost puppy.

"Hi…Chihiro…" Haku stuttered. Though he was nearly being suffocated to death, he was still smiling and laughing.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Sakana put in.

Chihiro and Haku stopped squirming and blushed. Chihiro quickly jumped off of Haku, muttering "sorry". Haku merely stood and brushed himself off, his head bent low to hide his blush.

"Sakana!" Akane scolded and knocked her friend upside the head.

"Ow!" Sakana yelped. "What? I was just giving helpful advice!"

Akane shook her head disapprovingly. "Anyways, I noticed something."

"What?" Chihiro asked, thankful for the subject change.

"Why does Haku call you "Chihiro" and everyone else call you "Sen?"

"Oh, that's because I've known Haku for longer," Chihiro explained matter-of-factly. "He was the spirit of a river that used to run by my old house and I used to fall in it a lot, but I would never drown."

"And he always saved you, I suppose?" Akane asked.

"Yep!" Chihiro grinned.

"I've never heard of a river named "Haku"," Sakana said. "But I have heard of a river called the Kohaku River."

"Yes, that is my real name. But because of Yubaba, I've been called 'Haku' for so long, and it just stuck," Haku smiled. "You can call me Kohaku if you want, but I would prefer Haku because of certain…circumstances."

"Ok, Little Haku!" Sakana chirped.

"Little Haku?" Chihiro and Akane asked in unison, raising a confused eyebrow at their friend.

"Isn't that what your name means? Little Haku?" Sakana asked Haku.

"Yes, if you break it down in syllables," Haku answered. "But as one word it means 'amber'."

"Oh…okay!" Sakana grinned.

Haku's expression turned solemn. "I checked around and so far no one knows you are here, but some people do smell something in the air. It's probably you two," Haku pointed at Akane and Sakana, "You guys haven't eaten any food from this world, have you?"

"No, Chihiro told us not to eat any from those shops," Akane explained.

"Well, the food in those shops is for the spirits; and from past experience, it was smart of her to stop you," Haku laughed slightly. "Anyways, here. I brought you some food to eat. Eat it now so your human smell will go away."

"Wait, how come they didn't start disappearing like I did before?" Chihiro asked as she and the girls took their snacks.

Haku thought for a moment before answering her. "The spells on this world must have changed since then. The Chimimouryou have done all they can to change this place."

"Why are they doing th-…!"

Haku silenced her with his hand. "Someone's coming."

"Who?" Akane whispered. Akane and Sakana sat close to him, fearful of what might be coming.

"Shh," Haku shushed them, not bothering to give an answer. "Stay here." He stood and crept to the door, leaning against the wall and keeping his ear against it.

Once again a shadowy figure appeared at the door. Slowly, the person opened the door, just as Haku had done. Without the lantern, Chihiro couldn't see the person's face very well.

"Sen, are you still here?" Lin opened the door fully. When she saw the three girls huddle together on the floor, frightened, she sighed in relief.

"Kami, Lin, we thought you were some demon!" Chihiro cried.

Lin chuckled. "Sorry."

Chihiro put one hand over her heart, willing it to find its natural rhythm. She was about to point out Haku, but she noticed he had disappeared.

"Here, I brought you guys some food. I thought you might be hungry." Lin unveiled a basket of goodies from her robe and handed them out to the girls.

"Thanks, but Hak-Ow!" Sakana cried. "What'd you do that for?"

"Sorry, my hand slipped," Chihiro answered, giving her friend a look to tell her to keep quiet about their mystery visit.

"Well, you didn't have to hit me so hard," Sakana pouted, rubbing her side.

Lin laughed. "Well, you guys better eat up. People might notice you because you smell like humans. Eat this and your smell will go away," Lin repeated the same advice Haku had given. Still, all three girls nodded and ate their food happily.

"I'm so…tired," Akane yawned.

A light snore came from the corner of the room. Sakana had already fallen fast asleep clinging to a pink blanket.

"I guess we had better get some sleep," Chihiro said.

"You guys can sleep in here if you'd like. I'm the only one in here," Lin offered. She walked over to the closet and pulled out two other blankets and gave them to each of the girls.

"The only one?" Chihiro asked.

"Yeah," Lin answered, albeit hesitantly. "Anyways, good night, guys." Lin said and blew out the lantern.

"G'night." Came the two replies before all was silent in the room.

* * *

A/N: Well, this chapter wasn't as long as the last one…oh well. Hope you guys like it! Please review! This chapter was just a filler chapter, so I'm sorry if it sucks. And from here, I have no idea what's gonna happen, so if I don't update in a while, that's why. **Any ideas are welcome!** (Besides the fluff. I already have some things in mind. And BTW, I'm not doing lemons in _any_ of my stories, so deal with it.) 

BTW…this story has gotten over 6000 hits! I'm so proud! But what worries me is that I only have a little over 100 reviews…/sniff/…


	8. Curiosity Killed the Cat

…I'm soooooooo sorry guys! I haven't been a very good author have I? I don't deserve your kindness or reviews! I don't deserve to live after I have made you all wait so long! Please forgive me!

I am terribly sorry. But I did tell you I have no idea what should happen now. I know what I want to happen; just don't know how to get there. And I had finals and a big project and marching band camp for the first time! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! But I'm done with school now! But next year is my first year of high school. Joy. Freshman year.

Review Responses:

…wait a minute. I have no anon. reviews! That's cool!

* * *

Chapter 8

"Chihiro?" Chihiro heard a voice penetrate her dreams. Soon her mind awoke, but she kept her eyes tightly shut in the hope that whoever had disturbed her would leave her in peace.

"Chihiro? Come on, wake up! Lin already left!" A second voice commanded. Chihiro groaned and turned over in her small bed.

The room became silence and Chihiro smiled. Those annoying voices had stopped pestering her. She allowed her mind to drift back into slumber, sighing in pleasure.

Chihiro felt a pang of icy coldness on her back and yelped.

"Shh, you'll wake everyone up," Akane scolded, however laughing.

Chihiro glared at her, panting. She gingerly rubbed her back, feeling that parts of it were slightly wet. She brought her hand up to her face, smelled it, and then licked it.

"Aw, the poor little puppy was scared," Sakana cooed, and then burst into laughter. Chihiro noticed in one hand she held a tiny ice cube that was melting in her hands quickly.

"You know, you didn't have to use that," Chihiro sighed as she fixed her beddings. Well, the closet thing you could call a blanket and pillow on the floor, anyways. "And, I'm not a dog."

"Well, you sniffed and licked your hand, didn't you?" Sakana argued. Chihiro chose to ignore her friend, biting back her remark. Sakana grinned.

Chihiro added some finishing touches on her "bed" (folding over the tip of the blanket and fluffing the pillow) and stood back proudly to admire her work. With a smile, she turned to her friends.

"Oh, Kami!" Chihiro gasped. "What time is it?" Chihiro gazed out the open door behind Sakana and Akane. The sun barely shone over the horizon, its bright orange beams spreading in rays over the sea outside. Though the sunrise was a beautiful spectacle to behold, Chihiro just couldn't comprehend on how her friends seemed so wide-awake at this early hour.

"Our watches stopped working, so…" Akane broke off, noticing something strange. Sakana voiced her thoughts.

"Hey, there wasn't a sea out there before, was there?"

It had seemed so natural to Chihiro that she had forgotten to tell them what happens when you stay in the spirit world.

"Oh, sorry, I guess I forgot to tell you, but if you are caught here at night, then the land turns into a sea, and you can't get out," Chihiro explained. "It's sort of like a binding spell, I guess."

But Chihiro was still worried. The sea didn't look so peaceful and crystal clear as she remembered. It looked murky, and the seas were rough. It seemed to Chihiro that all kinds of…unearthly things could live there.

"Is it supposed to look so…disgusting?" Akane asked.

"No. It must be the Chimimouryou's doing," Chihiro said. "I remember it as being a vast body of water that looked so refreshing; and it probably was."

"Man, these demons have no taste. The least they could have done if they wanted to make everything look evil is to turn the water orange or pink." Sakana shook her head disapprovingly.

Akane and Chihiro stared at their friend, blinking confusedly.

Sakana looked back and forth between her friends. Seeing as they weren't, she became confused. "What? It was a joke!"

"This isn't exactly the time to be joking, Sakana," Akane scolded.

Sakana's face fell, and she looked away to the floor.

A distinctive growl emitted from Sakana's stomach. She laughed sheepishly with a silly grin on her face.

"Anyone hungry?"

The three girls were dressed and out of their room in five minutes. Chihiro had found them some fitting dark purple working robes similar to the pink ones she had worn before. However, these seemed heavier and more constricting. Chihiro couldn't feel the light breeze around her legs. As an added precaution, however, Chihiro made them all an instant hood to cover their heads so no one would hopefully recognize them. Hopefully.

"Chihiro, why do we have to where these ugly things?" Sakana whined, tugging on her bonnet-like hood. "I look like a pretty school girl!"

"Shut up!" Chihiro warned, barely above a whisper. "I don't like it either, but we have to where these if we don't want to get caught."

Chihiro quickly took the next corner down the hall, almost running into one of the pig-faced female workers. Her heart raced, and she quickly bent her head down as low as she could.

"S-sorry," Chihiro said, trying to disguise her voice. She slowly edged her way around the woman, motioning for her friends to do the same.

Sakana and Akane quickly murmured an apology as well and followed Chihiro, heads bent low in the same fashion.

Chihiro gazed at the woman out of the corner of her eye. The woman did the same, giving the girls a suspicious gaze as she rounded the corner.

"I think she suspects something," Akane said.

"Yeah, three girls walking around almost completely covered from head to toe in dark clothing is definitely not suspicious," Sakana remarked with a seemingly serious expression.

Chihiro stopped in front of the familiar elevator and pressed the button to call it to their floor. Akane and Sakana waited on either side of her, glancing around nervously.

"Sakana, can't you keep that thing quiet?" Akane asked as Sakana's stomach let out a dull growl of hunger.

"I'm sorry! I can't control it! It ignores anything I say," Sakana glared at her stomach. "Quiet, you! I don't want to hear Akane yelling at me because of you."

Chihiro giggled. Akane simply sighed and shook her head disapprovingly.

"Come on, elevator," Chihiro quietly urged. Finally she could hear the sound of the gears turning and the machine rising. It was making such a racket. The cacophony of sounds echoed loudly around them Chihiro was sure that everyone in the building could hear it. She certainly hadn't remembered the elevator being this loud. But then again, when she had last taken this certain elevator, it was noisy all around the bathhouse, so the racket would have been drowned out.

Finally the elevator came to a rackety stop and the doors creaked open. The girls quickly rushed in and Chihiro pulled the lever to bring them down.

"You think the thing was loud enough," Akane said. Chihiro nodded in agreement.

The elevator rocked down the floors until it finally stopped on what Chihiro hoped was the bottom floor. The doors opened, and the girls cautiously exited the carrier.

Chihiro glanced around and her breath caught. If she thought the entrance to the building had changed, it was nothing compared to this.

The walls were painted a deep violet. The only lighting came from the purple flame torches, so the shadows cast danced eerily around. The smell of the miasma seemed strongest here. The pungent smell, made them gag, and they lifted their clothed arms to their noses.

Chihiro took a few careful steps forward and almost ran into a passing servant. She quickly apologized, but the worker didn't even seem to notice. In fact, no one down here seemed to notice that three figures had just appeared from the elevator and were standing dumbstruck in the middle of the hallway. Their backs slumped, the employees just continued on with their business with fatigued, solemn expressions. The only communication heard was the occasional grunts and sighs.

"Chihiro, I don't like this place," Sakana said, scooting closer to her friends.

"Shh. I don't know if it's safe down here to talk," Chihiro warned.

"But I'm hungry!" Sakana whined.

"Ok, ok. I'll find us something to eat."

Chihiro began walking in the direction she remembered the kitchens to be in. Blueprint-wise, the place hadn't changed much. She was able to easy navigate the hallways, seeing as no one seemed to mind they were there. What surprised her was the fact that there weren't any signs of guards or other security around.

Chihiro came up to some swinging doors and casually walked in the room, her friends tailing behind.

The food smelled as delicious as ever. Chihiro sighed in relief at the thought. She loved the food here. As long as it wasn't poisoned or something worse.

"Everyone seems so…out of it," Akane said. True, the chefs in the kitchens looked just as spaced out as the workers outside. But that wasn't gonna stop Chihiro from stealing a bit of food.

She motioned her friends to follow her behind the counter where a chef was preparing what looked like breakfast. With quick hands, Chihiro grabbed plates of whatever she could reach and handed them to her friends. Hands full of delicious food and mouths watering, the girls ambled happily and hungrily out of the kitchens.

"That was pretty easy, don't you think, Chihiro?" Akane asked, grinning.

"Yeah!" Chihiro cheered. Then her face fell. "But it seemed a bit too easy."

"Oh, don't worry," Sakana said through a mouthful of food.

"Sakana, that's disgusting," Akane scolded, repulsed. "Can't you at least wait until we get back up to the room?"

"Yes, we must show you some manners, little girl." A dark voice answered from behind them. The girls immediately froze, neither brave enough to turn around and see who was behind them.

-----

A/N: I _so_ want to end it here, but I can't. This chappie would be way too short if I did. And so, forgive me for interrupting.

-----

Even if Chihiro had thought of some brilliant means of escape from the malicious voice from behind her, she wouldn't have been able to move. Her legs felt disconnected from her spinal cord and nerves at the moment, so all she could do was stand there and pray to God that the creature, for lack of better terms, wasn't having any blood lusts at the moment.

"S-sorry," Akane stuttered. Chihiro gazed ahead of her in awe. Who knew Akane would be so brave? Chihiro was forever indebted to her friend. She would have turned around and give her friend a gracious hug, but alas, her feet still weren't fully connected to her body at the moment.

"I apologize for my dear friend here. We'll just be on our way now."

Without much of a glance backwards, Chihiro swiftly snatched her friends' wrists and the three raced down the hallway.

"The food!" Sakana cried as the morsels fell to the ground behind them.

"Forget it, Sakana! You can eat once we survive this!" Chihiro shouted.

Thundering footsteps followed them. Chihiro's heart beat so rapidly, she thought it would burst at any moment. Her muscles screamed for more oxygen, and yet Chihiro ignored them, only pushing her legs to run even faster. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep it up, though. They needed to find a place to hide, fast.

"Chihiro! You're going…too fast!" Akane panted.

Chihiro glanced back. Sakana had freed herself of Chihiro's sweaty grasp and was beginning to straggle a bit behind. Akane wasn't very far off from doing the same.

Chihiro paused for a moment, allowing her friends to catch their breath. As they did so, Chihiro scanned the area for _any_ sort of cover. Hell, she was so desperate as to even settle for a toilet had there been one. But alas, she was denied even _that_ luxury.

"Chihiro!" Sakana shouted.

Chihiro's head shot around, only to be met by the sight of what had been chasing them. A tall, bulky creature towered easily over the three girls. Its face was distorted, as if it had been beaten to a pulp plenty of times before. Nevertheless, its repulsive purple skin seemed perfectly kept with clashing bright orange hair to boot.

"Chihiro! It has lackeys!" Sakana pointed to the shadows forming behind the first figure, solidifying before their eyes into identical demons.

"You three, where are you badges?" The initial demon asked, pointing a menacing, long-nailed finger at the girls.

"Oh, we seemed to have left them upstairs!" Chihiro lied, smiling. "Sorry. We'll go get them."

"You will go nowhere," the demons behind the first formed a circle around them, leaving no gap unguarded. Then the leader spoke once again, "There were no badges to begin with, _human_." He spat out the last word with such venom, causing Chihiro to swallow hard.

"Now what do we do, genius?" Sakana whispered to her.

"I don't know," Chihiro answered with a shaky voice. What could they do? Those pesky…_things_…blocked their only means of escape. Oh, how Chihiro wished she could transform like Haku right about now. A flying ability would really come in handy.

The leader reached out his disgustingly clawed hand and attempted to make a grab at Akane. Chihiro watched his movement, and then on instinct she pushed her friend to the ground and out of the way. She felt a sharp pain on her shoulder, but ignored it.

Akane groaned in pain from her place on the floor. She gazed up at Chihiro and gasped.

"Chihiro! Your shoulder!" She pointed a finger to it. Chihiro merely put on hand on her shoulder, feeling a warm, gooey liquid seep between her fingers.

"I'm fine, don't worry," Chihiro reassured her. Though in reality, Chihiro was resisting the compelling urge to scream in pain.

"Akane! Chihiro! You guys okay?" Sakana kneeled beside them. She had the same reaction as Akane when she saw Chihiro's wound. Chihiro gave her the same answer.

"We have to get out of here and clean your wound," Akane said.

"I know," Chihiro attempted to stand, flinching as she did.

"You stubborn humans," the demon who had tried to grab Akane glared down at them. "If you will not come quietly, we shall have to use force."

He gave the simple signal of raising his hand, and the circle of creatures around Chihiro unsheathed their swords from their waist, holding them out as close as they could to the girls.

"Now, my soldiers get them!"

With the order they advanced ever-so-slowly. Chihiro remained paralyzed with immense fear. Was this really the end? She hadn't even done anything to help Haku and the others. She felt so helpless now and so worthless. So she did the only thing she could do.

"HAKU!" She cried, hoping someone would hear her cries and save them.

The demons had stopped advancing, staring with fearful eyes at something behind Chihiro. Most had lowered their swords as they lay forgotten on the floor.

Their leader, though he saw what was in front of him, grew impatient.

"What are you doing? Get them!"

But no one moved. Chihiro was curious now and she craned her neck to see behind her. She didn't see anyone or anything, but she saw the flicker of light follow the back of her head. Chihiro held up a hand behind her. Violet light reflected off her palm. Chihiro gazed at it with wide eyes.

"CHIHIRO!"

* * *

A/N: Not that long, I know. But I tried to get as much as I could done and I wanted to update ASAP! I know what I'm gonna do for next chapter, but still give me ideas on what should happen! There's gonna be some fluff next chappie, too!

Random Note: I've recently gotten addicted to the D.N. Angel songs. Actually, more like I've played "Caged Bird" and "Michishirube (Guide)" a million and one times…OMG, those songs are so moving…I just sing along with the lyrics. I've also seen all of D.N. Angel. The ending was so evil! It ended just like Final Fantasy: Unlimited!

Here's a little history on this story. At the beginning, I had no plot for this. Just a little romance fic. And even after I thought up the plot, I didn't know who the bad guys should be or what to call them. I have no clue anymore on how I came to use "Chimimouryou" other than I was using a Japanese dictionary...short-term selective memory loss is the name of my disease, I believe.

…you all don't have to review, especially after I made you all wait so long. /sniff/ I feel so inadequate and hopeless. I let you all down…


	9. Why Me?

Hey guys! Well, I tried to do this alternating thing where I write one chapter of a different story each week, but that didn't work, so here I am!

Anyways, a lot of my friends have been joining scary. Like this one boy I know. He called himself AtomicPaladin on here, but he would be the _last_ person you would expect to see on here. But here he is, joining FF! Also my other great friend joined. Her name is Kinoko Clarinet (means Mushroom Clarinet).

Now review responses!

goSg: Actually, it's not impossible to be six inches taller than someone. I mean, most of my cousins are at least a foot taller than me, and I'm 5' 2"(...ok, 5' 1 3/4" Leave me alone!). Also don't forget Haku isn't exactly normal. I promise he won't grow anymore, though. Unless he transforms into his dragon form, in which he'll be like a 10-15-foot long dragon. But that's besides the point Thanks for reviewing!

Ok. Thank you everyone else who reviewed! I feel so special and loved, even though I had taken ages to get up the last chapter. THANK YOU ALL!

* * *

Chapter 9

Chihiro glanced up at the sound of her name and her eyes widened. The form of a familiar boy was plummeting down to her. Out of fear of him landing on her, Chihiro scurried as fast as she could out of the way, and it was a good thing, too. Two seconds later the boy landed on his feet right where she had been situated beforehand. Chihiro swallowed hard, thankful to Kami. She put a shaky hand over her chest, willing her heart to slow.

"Chihiro, are you alright?" Haku asked. Chihiro glanced up from the ground. She came face to face with Haku, and their noses were mere inches apart. Simply put, it was just a bit too close for comfort for Chihiro as dozens of thoughts buzzed through her mind. She felt a blush creep to her cheeks and jumped backwards with a high-pitched yelp. So much for trying to calm herself down.

Haku cocked his head confusedly at her, his brown locks falling gently into his face. Chihiro's heart was pounding so rapidly, she swore she thought it would burst out of her chest.

_Ok, now is _not_ the time to be thinking like that!_ Chihiro shook her head vigorously to rid herself of the thoughts she was having.

"Haku, watch it!" Akane shouted and pointed behind the dragon boy. The unknown ugly creatures had begun to surround Haku!

"Haku, damn you for interfering," one cursed. He raised a spiked club and brought it down on Haku. But Haku was too fast as he flitted away.

"Chihiro, come on," Haku held out his hand. "We have to get out of here before anything worse happens."

Chihiro nodded and was about to take his hand, but then paused. "What about the food? And Sakana and Akane?"

Haku's face grew more solemn. "I can't carry you all at once."

"Then can't you create a portal or something?" Chihiro begged.

"My magic is too weak to be used here," Haku said as he glanced around. "Listen, I'll just carry you away so you're out of reach, then I'll go and get your friends."

"But those…things…might get to them before you do!" Chihiro argued. Haku scowled. "Listen, if you just cover us, we can escape quickly enough back to the elevator!"

Haku considered her for a moment, but was interrupted by the closeness of the enemy.

"Fine, but hurry!" Haku turned around, holding out his hand.

"Thanks, Haku," Chihiro smiled.

"Go!" He urged.

Chihiro rushed back to Sakana and Akane, who were cowering in their same spots. Chihiro grabbed their wrists and dragged them back towards the elevator they had taken earlier.

"What about Haku?" Sakana asked.

"He's holding them off while we get out of here," Chihiro explained. "Come on, we don't have much time."

Chihiro stopped on a dime on front of the elevator, causing her friends to ram into her which nearly knocked her over. Rubbing her back, Chihiro pulled the lever to call the carriage down.

"Ow," Sakana groaned.

"Did you have to stop so suddenly?" Akane said.

"Shh, we don't want anyone else finding out we're here," Chihiro warned. She waited anxiously for the doors to open as the noisy elevator roped its way down. She cursed under her breath for it having to be so loud. The elevator seemed to mock her more as it took its sweet time falling down.

Finally the doors creaked open, and no sooner Chihiro had rushed in, her friends still in tow by their wrists. Without hesitation, Chihiro immediately pulled the lever and the elevator began its slow ascent.

"Kami, Chihiro, that hurt, you know," Akane said, rubbing her wrist.

"Who ever knew the usually kind Chihiro could be so…brutal," Sakana added. Chihiro ignored their comments once again, instead straining her hearing for any sign of movement at each floor.

"I don't think she's listening to us," Sakana whispered to Akane.

"Yeah, I could tell by her constipated expression," Akane said.

"What? She's constipated? Why didn't she tell me? I wouldn't have forced her to come with me to the kitchens!" Sakana cried.

Akane merely shook her head. Sometimes that girl took sarcasm too literally, and yet she was the crazy and carefree one of the group. How idiotic.

The doors finally clanked open at the familiar floor with Lin's room. Once again Chihiro had begun to drag her friends so suddenly by their wrists to the safety of the room, making sure to stop the door behind her with a broom. Feeling that they were now safe, Chihiro's body decided to give her back her feeling. Her shoulder stung with such intensity, Chihiro sunk to the floor, clutching her shoulder.

"Chihiro!" Sakana cried.

"I told you we needed to get that wound treated," Akane scolded with a huff. "Now I don't know if it's infected or not."

Chihiro gave Akane a silly grin of reassurance, which was returned with one of concern.

"Come on, we have to get you cleaned up. Do you know where there's any water?"

Chihiro paused as she attempted to stand. She didn't have the answer to that question. But she probably would have guessed there was water down in the kitchens. They could go back down there, but then they would come across those ugly creatures again and get in worse shape than they were now, or at least more than Chihiro was now.

"The only place I can think of is the kitchens, and that is definitely out of the question," Chihiro said. The others nodded in agreement.

"So what do we do? If Chihiro gets sick, then we're in trouble," Sakana said.

"I don't know, but we need to get some water," said Akane.

Sakana's stomach suddenly decided to speak up and give its own input.

"And some food," Sakana laughed sheepishly.

The door racked as someone attempted to get inside. The three girls immediately froze and hearts raced. Chihiro anticipated the worst, as thoughts that the Chimimouryou had finally found their whereabouts. Her mind immediately began to think of a plan to hide her friends. It was her fault that they were here, and they didn't deserve to be enslaved, or something even worse.

Akane gave Chihiro a questioning look. Chihiro held up two fingers to her lips, telling them to remain quiet.

Sakana's stomach growled once again, this time a bit more forcefully. Chihiro and Akane glared at the girl, who only answered with an expression that told that she was hungry and couldn't control it. Frantic, Chihiro quickly mouthed the word for them to hide somewhere. Akane and Sakana successfully made it into one of the closets without making a single sound. Just as Chihiro was about to join them, a voice came from the door.

"Sen, it's me, Lin."

"Lin?" Chihiro tip-toed over to the door. She slowly removed the broom and creaked open the shoji door ever-so-slightly.

"Sen, why was the door jammed?" Lin asked.

Chihiro's eyes widened in delight and she immediately flung the door open.

"Guys, you can come out; it's only Lin," Chihiro called.

Lin gazed over Chihiro's shoulder at the two girls crawling out of the closet. Just as Chihiro had done, their eyes widened and they sighed in relief.

"Why were you all hiding? And what from?" Lin asked.

"I'm guessing they were creatures of the Chimimou—"

"Chihiro, get back!" Haku's voice cried. Startled, Chihiro backed away. Before she had any more time to react, Lin's eyes widened, and she fell to the floor, a large slash on her back. Haku landed neatly next to her, a sword in hand.

Chihiro remained speechless for a moment as everything sunk in. When she finally recovered form her shock, she turned on Haku, glaring full-force at him.

"Why did you kill her?" Chihiro shouted.

"Chihiro, let me explain—"

"WHY! Why did you kill one of my best friends!" Chihiro's voice rose with each uttered word.

"Chihiro, calm down and let me explain. That wasn't Lin," Haku said calmly.

Chihiro, about to do some more yelling, stopped mid-breath. Instead of yelling at him as she had first intended, all she could say was, "What?"

Haku pointed down to Lin's body. Expecting to see Lin's mangled body, Chihiro gasped at what she saw by her feet. A small version of the creatures they had just escaped from lay in a bloody heap before her, already beginning to decompose. Disgusted and frightened, Chihiro yelped and backed away.

"What _is_ that thing? Was that thing just now the same kind of creature that attacked us earlier?" Chihiro asked.

"Yes. They are youkai apparitions," Haku explained. "Apparently this one followed you and tried to impersonate Lin to get to you. No doubt _he_ noticed you three were here and sent them after you," Haku growled.

"Who noticed we were here?"

"Majin. He is the leader of the Chimimouryou."

"Wait a minute, here," Akane interrupted. "How do we know _you_ aren't doing the same thing by impersonating Haku?"

Chihiro stared at her friend, appalled that she would think of such a thing. But then again, the more she thought about it, the more it seemed likely that this Haku could also be an imposter. He did seem to know exactly what was going on. Chihiro turned a questioning gaze on him.

Haku blinked confusedly at her. "What? I _am_ Haku."

"Prove it, then," Sakana challenged.

"And how do you expect me to do that?" Haku asked.

A sudden thought crossed Chihiro's mind. "I know! What nickname did Sakana give you?"

Haku blushed embarrassedly and turned his head.

"Yeah! What nickname did I give you?" Sakana repeated.

"Little Haku," Haku muttered.

"What? I didn't quite catch that."

"Sakana! Leave him alone already! He's the real Haku!" Chihiro defended.

"Oh, someone's offended," Sakana remarked with a smirk.

"Yeah, and a bit protective, don't you think?" Akane added teasingly.

Now it was Chihiro's turn to blush. While Haku's certainly deepened to a brilliant shade of crimson, Chihiro's easily surpassed his.

"D-don't be ridiculous," she stuttered. Chihiro turned around to see Haku, but winced in the process.

"Oh, we still need to get that treated," Akane said, already having forgotten the fact that she had just been laughing at Chihiro. Chihiro noticed this and scowled a bit.

"But we still need some water," Sakana pointed out, "and if you haven't forgotten, those youkai are still after us."

"Chihiro, are you alright?" Haku asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered. "Just please get us some water so they'll stop harassing me about this, _please_."

Haku laughed, then nodded and started out the door.

"Preferably hot water, please!" Akane called after him. Haku waved to show he understood, then he was gone, though not for long.

The boy soon reappeared back in the doorway with a woman at his side.

"Lin?"

"Is that the real her?"

"That was fast."

Those were the statements that met Haku and his companion when he came back.

"This is the real Lin, so don't worry," Haku said.

"And how do you know?"

"How are you so sure?"

"I'm hungry."

The three replies came back at him quickly, but Haku was surprisingly able to pick up on them all.

"Her smell," Haku said simply.

"And if you guys are hungry, then I'll go down and get you some food, okay?" Lin offered. "But by the way, why would someone else be here?"

"It seems Majin has figured out they are here," Haku told her. Lin glared dangerously at him.

"Hey, while you're at it, could you get us some hot water? _Someone_ got sidetracked," Akane asked Lin while glaring also at the dragon boy.

Lin smirked and laughed. "Sure, be right back. But why do you need hot water?"

Everyone pointed to Chihiro, who backed away into a corner. Lin saw the wound on her shoulder and gasped.

"What happened to you?"

"The Chimimouryou," everyone replied in unison. Lin's eyes softened. Without any more questioning, she was out the door. Chihiro sighed. At least she hadn't been questioned to death. She guessed those two words must have been enough explanation.

She flinched once again as a slight draft form the door being open had crept in and swept over her injury. The cool breeze made it tingle and sting, and Chihiro had the strongest urge to scratch it as it was now starting to itch.

"It stings and itches so bad," Chihiro whined.

"Well, if it's starting to itch, that means it started to heal already," Akane said.

"But that is rather quick for the healing process to begin," Haku said.

"Yeah, but Chihiro has never been normal. When she got stitches on her knee, her skin had already begun to build over them after a week," Sakana said somewhat proudly.

Chihiro raked her fingers through her hair, but paused halfway. Her hair felt damp and sticky. Ignoring the disgusted feeling, she kept her hand on her head and let her hair down. Sakana chuckled and Akane blinked.

"And I thought _I_ had a bad case of the frizzes," Akane muttered.

Chihiro, confused, felt the top of her head. Despite it being damp, many stray strands of hair tickled her palm. She groaned. She rarely had this much frizz, even after waking up in the morning. She probably looked as if she had stuck her finger in an electric socket.

She wrapped her hair tie around her wrist, and then paused.

"Haku, um," She began, unsure of what to say, really.

"Yes?" He glanced at her.

She inhaled deeply, finally finding her center. "Before you came, this," she held up her wrist for him to see, "started to glow a purple light. All those youkai backed away, like they were afraid of it."

Haku stared from Chihiro to the tie with a thoughtful, serious expression. He wasn't always looking directly at her, but his inspection and her heated anticipation of his answer made her feel slightly uncomfortable. A long silence followed her question, and Haku kept his gaze on her wrist.

Finally, after several minutes, Haku spoke.

"I don't know why that happened."

Chihiro felt her heart sink. She was sure he would have some kind of answer to help her. And if Haku didn't know anything, it was more than likely no one else would, so that left her with nothing but scared butterflies in her stomach. Not the nervous ones that would normally appear on your first date of some great audition, mind you, but the ones you get when you are about to venture into a mysterious area that you have no knowledge about and are completely alone.

The door opened and Lin entered the room, carrying a bucket of steaming hot water and several trays of food. Chihiro was pulled out of her musings and forced to sit by Akane, remaining perfectly still as she cleaned the blood. The latter part of her directions Chihiro found particularly difficult, as the water was _scorching_, as well as it stung like hell. It was then that Sakana stepped in and took great pleasure in watching her cringe as Akane worked her fingers. Chihiro looked to Haku for any kind of help, but he simply sat there, smiling at her. _Smiling_! Chihiro glared daggers at him. He responded with a laugh.

"There, done," Akane announced after half an hour of torture. Well, at least for Chihiro, who immediately backed away into a far corner, glaring at everyone and muttering incoherent something under her breath.

"Oh, come on. It wasn't that bad." Sakana slapped her shoulder, whether purposely or not, Chihiro couldn't tell. But nonetheless, she yelped in pain, her eyes now mere slits of brown. Sakana laughed sheepishly and apologized.

"Well, I have to go before I get into any trouble," Lin said as she stood. "I'll see you girls later." She walked out the door with a smile.

"You are _cruel_," Chihiro hissed, with emphasis on "cruel". "All of you."

"What? Why all of us?" Sakana asked.

"_You_ because you put me through agonizing pain." Chihiro pointed to Akane. "_You_ because you took such great pleasure in holding me down while I went through that agonizing pain." She pointed to Sakana, who gasped in mock horror. "And _you_ especially_."_

"Why me?" Haku asked.

"Because you, of all people, should have helped me! And you just sat there, _laughing_! That's why." Chihiro huffed. He had such a pained expression on his face, but she could tell it was mock pain because soon he was smiling.

"Sorry," he said.

Chihiro "hmph"-ed and turned around so they couldn't see the involuntary smile creeping to her face.

* * *

A/N: Wasn't this unusually long? I feel so proud of myself! (Ok, I'll stop now...) 

Just one thing, though.When Haku told Chihiro and co. what those ugly guys were, I purposely put youkai apparitions just so you know they are evil spirits, but they are also sort of demons. "Youkai" literally means apparition, so yeah, that's why. In the future, if I refer to them I will just say youkai or something else.

Please review! Come on, you know you want to. The little purple button is just sooo tempting. It's all purply and small and purply and square and purply...Also, guess what? This story is almost up to 10,000 hits! Woot! That's my new goal. To get to 10,000. I'm at 9,284 now, and I watch it go up every day (bored, I know...).

* * *

Next time on _Dragon Boy_: Chapter 10: Questions 

Summary: While recovering, Chihiro begins to question Haku. Like why he brought her here. And what good she had in helping them fight off youkai. (Fluffy moments will come in the next chapter! Promise!)


	10. Questions

O.M.G...I WAS FINALLY ABLE TO UPLOAD! For, like, the past week and a half, I haven't been able to upload ANYTHING, so you guys have had to wait longer!Was it just me who had problems?I don't think it's just me, cuz my friend was having the same problems.

Well, I hope you guys like this chapter! There's some fluff at the end you guys will hate me for! You'll find out why when you get there.

Side Note: You know, when I promised fluff, that's all everyone talked about in their reviews. I must have a big impact on you people…not that it's a bad thing, mind you. /grins/

Anyways…NOW I HAVE OVER 10,000 HITS! WOOT! Arigatou-gozaimasu, minna-san! It's at 10,440 now! (wow, an even number...lol)IT WENT UP OVER 1000 FRIGGIN' HITS! With one chapter!

Review Responses:

Waterlover64: Oh yeah! I saw that name somewhere on here… I guess we are sorta the same. We both know people who you would least expect who joined up!

Someone: LOL. It seems everyone has been saying that. That's all I've seen in my reviews…

Sparkling Spirit: Don't worry, I'm _definately _not quitting on this story. It's my most successfuul one yet! I'm glad you (and so many others) like this story! Thanks for reviewing!

I said I wasn't going to do a disclaimer anymore, right? Okay, just making sure. But if you want one, go to the first chapter. /mumbles about mangy lawyers/

* * *

Chapter 10

Chihiro couldn't sleep that night. Everything that had happened was on her mind. From Haku asking her to come and help him to the youkai to her hair tie glowing strangely. She tried to think of ways she could help save the spirit world, but that only gave her a major migraine. Who knew that just _thinking_ of how to save this world could be so painful?

She tried to go to sleep. She thought maybe everything would seem a bit easier if she got some rest. But then something decided to keep her awake.

The wound on her shoulder had healed considerably. The bleeding had stopped within an hour of when she got it and had clotted over. Last time she checked, the wound didn't feel as sensitive, either. But _damn_ did it ITCH! She pulled the sleeve of her shirt down her shoulder and took a peek at the injury for what seemed like the hundredth time that hour. The redness of the skin just made the itching feel worse, and Chihiro had a hard time resisting the temptation to scratch it. Instead, she tried rubbing it. Fiercely, mind you. She moaned softly in pleasure as the itching went away. Once she was satisfied, she stopped and lay back down to go to sleep. But then _it_ came back. She cursed under her breath. Persistent thing.

_I guess it's a good thing, though, that it's itching so much,_ Chihiro thought. _But why does it have to be this annoying! _She rubbed at it again. She assumed her skin would probably go raw from all the rubbing, but she didn't care right now. She just wanted the infernal itching to stop. When it didn't cease its annoying acts, Chihiro grew very frustrated. She would have screamed at it (as if that would work), but everyone was sound asleep. Instead, she settled for twiddling with her thumbs, pinching her arms, drawing on the floor with her finger, _anything_. After all, things always work with mind over matter. But, it only works if the person will actually _forget_ about their problems and focus on something else; Chihiro's mind was too stubborn and insisted on focusing on the continuous itching. Chihiro had half a mind to punch herself in the head. Well, that half a mind ruled her thoughts at that moment, so she did and yelped.

Her eyes widened and her hands immediately flew to her mouth. Anxiously her gaze scanned the room. Sakana was snoring a foot away from her, sprawled all over the floor. Akane was on her other side snoring softly, almost inaudible. Lin was tucked neatly away in a moth-eaten sleeping bag, still and quiet. From a distance, Chihiro would have thought she was dead. Lin's slow rise and fall of her chest, however, confirmed otherwise.

Chihiro sighed in relief, albeit half-heartedly. She was glad that she hadn't woken anyone up, but she needed someone to help her with her itching problem. True it was late at night, judging by the moon's position in the sky from the window, and true that those youkai were probably patrolling the halls, and true that anyone would be annoyed if she _had_ woken them up…

Chihiro let out a low, involuntary whine. What was she supposed to do?

Quietly, Chihiro got out of her bed and crept over to the balcony. She settled herself on the edge, her feet dangling over the sea of water below. The moon shown brightly in the clear sky overhead, bathing everything in its milky glow. The cool night breeze caressed her body, comforting her bad shoulder and making the itch stop. Chihiro thought she could sit here and watch the night forever.

"What are you do awake?" A voice from behind her said. Chihiro spun around to see Haku's worried face.

"Don't scare me like that," she said.

"Sorry," he said. A silence passed between the two as both gazed into the night sky.

"You couldn't sleep either, huh?" Chihiro said, more as a statement than a question. Haku laughed and sat beside her.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

Chihiro pointed angrily to her shoulder, then scratched it a little to show what she meant. Haku merely chuckled again.

"Here, I'll help stop the itching for a while so you can sleep." He placed his hand on her shoulder wound. Her breath hitched, and he paused.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded. Physically, she was just dandy. But his simple touch made her heart race. Chihiro was glad it was dark out. She couldn't bear to think of what Haku would do or say if he saw her blush as bad as this.

Haku's hand began to glow a soft baby blue. Chihiro's shoulder began to tingle, making her wound itch even more, almost unbearable. But just as soon as the itching had gotten worse, it had disappeared completely. Haku removed his hand then.

"T-thanks," Chihiro awed at his power. Inwardly, her mind was jeering, thankful to Kami that the itching had ceased.

She smiled at him, and he smiled back. They turned their attentions back to the sky, but this time, Chihiro couldn't focus on it. She was overly aware of her closeness to Haku, but wasn't sure if he was or not. Through the corner of her eye, she watched him. He seemed so peaceful, just sitting there, staring at the sky. The moonlight bathed the both of them in white light. Chihiro was unaware that her mouth had opened slightly as her gaze was transfixed on Haku. He had an unearthly appearance, almost godly, in the moonlight. His bangs fell lightly on his face. She resisted the urge to pull them back. She wondered what he would look like had he been in his dragon form at that moment. He would probably look too special (for lack of better words) to even be in his presence, let alone touch.

Chihiro swallowed hard. She wanted to kiss him, then and there. But what would he think? Would he think she was weird, or push her away, thinking she was going too fast? Oh, why did these things always complicate her life!

Instead of kissing, Chihiro settled for the traditional approach. The hand-creeping-to-other-hand plan. Slowly, her hand inched along. But after the first, insignificant step, Haku spoke up.

"Is that all that's bothering you?"

Chihiro cursed him for ruining the moment. But his question made her stop and think. He was right on the money.

She looked up at him and her chocolate brown orbs met his gray ones. She could see into their very depths, all his feeling and emotion. Right now, pain and worry ruled them. Haku looked from her shoulder than back to her eyes before looking away.

"Maybe Lin was right," he said. "Maybe I shouldn't have brought you here."

A small pause followed as Chihiro let his statement sink in. Then it was her turn to look away as she gazed out to sea.

"Do you regret it?"

He looked at her in surprise. Chihiro looked back up at him, searching for his answer in his eyes. She immediately found it, but she waited for his answer anyways.

"Chihiro, I," he seemed to struggle with his words, "I put you in great danger by bringing you here, Chihiro. At first, I thought you would have been able to help since you helped me with Yubaba's curse and even freed your parents, but…" The smile that had appeared on his face disappeared just as quickly as it had come. "Now the evil is far greater, and I don't know if I'll be able to protect you this time."

Chihiro was moved by his concern, but also annoyed. She wasn't the weak little ten-year-old that she was five years ago.

"Haku, I came here not because you asked me to, but because I _wanted_ to help you guys," she explained. "You all did so much for me when I was alone and my parents were turned into pigs." The memories made both of them laugh. "What I want to know, though, is why you chose _me_. What can _I_ do to help? So far you have been the one protecting and helping me. Even my friends have been looking out for me and saving my butt. What good am I?"

"Chihiro, you're not helpless like you think you are," Haku said. "All on your own, you helped save not only your parents, but me as well. I chose you because, besides wanting to see you again, I thought you, of all people, would be able to do something."

Chihiro's face fell. "Because I was the only other person who knows about this world, right?"

"Not only that, but because, as I said, you saved a lot of us from Yubaba," Haku told her with a bright smile. "You have a special gift, Chihiro."

Chihiro felt something flutter inside her. She felt…happy and special. When it counted, he knew exactly what to say to her.

"But now…I wonder if I made a deadly mistake."

So much for ruining the moment.

Chihiro gripped his hand tightly and stared straight into his eyes. "Stop saying that. There must be something I can do if you chose me." Even as she spoke, tears formed in her eyes. She was confused as to why she was crying. Was it fear? Worry? Doubt? She choked them back, and stared determinedly into his eyes. He seemed taken aback at the sudden determination she now possessed. "I promise I'll help you save Spirit World."

He was speechless. She seemed so determined now, when just a minute ago she felt lost and helpless. In short, he awed at her strength. She was never helpless. She always had the strength to do things. She just never realized it was there in her.

"Thank you, Chihiro." He wrapped his arms tightly around Chihiro's tiny form. Startled and slightly taken aback, it took a while for Chihiro to calm down. This time she listened to her impulses, and hugged him back.

After several minutes, the two broke apart, though still with their hands in each other's. Their eyes were locked, and no matter what she could have tried to do, she couldn't (and definitely wouldn't) pry her gaze from his. Her heart rate skyrocketed. She could hear the intense pounding in her ears. Once again she was overly aware at their closeness and of the situation. By instinct, her body eased forward, as did his. Their noses were now mere centimeters apart. She couldn't back out now, even if she had wanted to. She closed her eyes and parted her lips, ready.

Suddenly, Haku broke away roughly, and began coughing.

"Haku, are you all right?" Chihiro asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm…fine," he coughed. His coughing fit lasted a few more seconds before he finally calmed down. He hunched over, his breathing staggered and heavy.

"Do you need anything? Should I wake Lin up?" Chihiro asked. Without an answer, she was about to stand, but Haku pulled her back down.

"I'm fine," he repeated. "I just swallowed the wrong way, that's all." To prove his point, he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Fine, but if you start coughing again like you just did, I'm waking her up, got it?" Chihiro warned and he nodded. Content, she smiled. "Come on, we should get back to bed."

Haku stood to join her, but wavered. Chihiro caught him before he fell. It was then that she could see his bloodshot eyes.

"Have you even slept at all these past few days?"

"Not really," he replied with a small smile.

Chihiro shook her head disapprovingly. With his arm straddled over her left shoulder, she dragged them both to their beds.

* * *

A/N: Aren't I evil? They were _so_ close…/grins/ Ah, it feels good to be evil sometimes. Don't kill me, though, k? You got your fluffiness, didn't you? 

Anyways, please review! Sorry this chapter was a bit short.

Also, ideas for this story are still welcome. (Strange how I said I had no idea what should happen, but here I am? But, I just need some little events for the body of the story. Something besides fluffy things!)

Ok, I just realized right before I was going to post this that I said Haku was like 6 inches taller than her. Well, he is, but he's also leaning on her and slumped over. So, he's still pretty tall, but now short enough for Chihiro.

* * *

Next time on _Dragon Boy_: Ch.11: Talking 

Summary: Everyone is talking. About the Chimimouryou; about Chihiro; about Haku; about Chihiro and Haku; _everything._ (Might take a while to get up cuz I am going to focus on _Lunar Destiny_ for a while. It's almost done and I've got everything already planned out pretty much.)


	11. Talking

I'm sorry, guys. I haven't updated in so long, and yet you guys gave me so many encouraging reviews…. I just haven't had the inspiration to write anything at all. This is the first time I've actually touched any of my stories in almost two months… I hope you guys can forgive me.

Surprisingly enough, I actually have more time on my hands at home after school to write. I kept telling myself "Write, dammit!" and trying to force myself to write, but I got distracted…so yeah. I really didn't get much done.

Oh, if anyone's interested, I'll tell you guys what my school's marching band is playing for games and competition. We are doing songs from Santana. They are "Oye Como Va" (which means "Hey, how's it going" not "Listen how it goes" like people usually think. The latter is the literal translation), "El Fuego" (means The Fire), "Europa", and "Black Magic Woman." Yeah. The hardest thing is actually a stupid sixteenth-note run in "Oye Como Va." It's a realllly short piece (like 21 measures), but it's our opener, and barely anyone can play it right and at tempo…I can…sort of…

BTW, there's a poll for you guys at the bottom that I really need answered for this story to go on.

By the way, HAPPY SEPT. 11/PATRIOT DAY!(That's what it says on my calender...)

Well, I have nothing else to fill this space, so on to the chapter! (Oh, btw, am I the only one who's having trouble with the little divder bar thingy on the document manager?)

--------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 11

Chihiro awoke one morning to the sun shining brightly in her eyes. Groaning, she turned over in her sleeping bag of a bed and attempted to go back to sleep. However, she was overcome with a spell of déjà vu that kept her from her task. Didn't this same thing happen once before? Ah, yes, it just so happened to be her daily routine these past few days. She would wake up to the sun rudely intruding into her eyesight, a vexing thing as it burned her eyes when it did. Then, she would groan in annoyance that she had been woken up and turn over and try and slip back into her dreamland. Then—

"Chihiro! Time for breakfast!"

Ah, yes. Then came Akane's call for breakfast. Just at what time did her friend wake up, anyways?

Chihiro decided to ignore the mystery as the sweet aroma of sukiyaki invaded her nostrils. Her stomach growled in response. With a sigh, she stretched her tired body and made her way over to Akane and Sakana, who were already seated around three trays of food.

"Just at what time do you guys get up in the morning?" Chihiro asked as she sat down.

"Well, I have no idea what time it is now since our watches don't work here," Akane answered, "but I usually get up at around eight or so."

"But I know for a fact Sakana sleeps much later than I do and yet here she is—or not."

Chihiro laughed out loud when she spotted her other friend. Sakana was sleeping—sitting down, mind you. She wasn't snoring, and was in fact completely quiet aside for her soft and slow breathing.

Akane sighed disapprovingly and shook her head. "Kami, that girl is a hard sleeper."

"Well, what else did you expect?" Chihiro laughed. She picked up her bowl, then, and dug right into her awaiting meal. "And if she doesn't get up in time, I'm going to steal her food."

"What? Oh no you don't!" Sakana suddenly jerked awake with a look of exasperation on her face. She took her bowl and began devouring her food, all-the-while eyeing Chihiro suspiciously.

Chihiro and Akane blinked confusedly at their friend. Only Sakana could be so…random, for lack of better words.

The door connected to the next room slid open, revealing a very disheveled-looking Haku. Chihiro could see the dark shadows under his eyes and redness above. He rubbed his eyes awake as he emerged from his dark room. When he entered the light of the room, he cringed and blinked several times until he adjusted to the lighting.

"Haku? What are you doing here? You look horrible," Akane said.

"Haku?" Chihiro whispered.

Upon hearing his name, Haku looked down at the three girls. Seeing their worried faces, he gave them his best reassuring smile and said he was fine.

That was another daily occurrence. Haku would come into their room, looking absolutely dreadful. Sauntering in, he looked even worse every day, though he always told them that he was merely tired, as he had to stay up all night taking care of something important.

Chihiro couldn't help but feel that he was lying and that something was indeed terribly wrong, especially after his little coughing episode several days ago.

Haku bid them all good-bye and started for the door.

"Haku, don't you want anything to eat?" Akane asked.

"That's what I'm going down to get." He once again disappeared from their sight.

"What up with him?" Akane mused. "He doesn't seem himself."

"Yeah, he looks really tired every morning," Sakana added through a mouthful of food.

"Sakana, that's really disgusting," Akane squirmed.

Sakana swallowed her food. "Well, if I didn't say what was on my mind, then I would forget, and then it would bug me the whole day until I remembered what I was going to say," she argued.

Chihiro ignored her friends' argument and buried herself in her thoughts. What had been going on at night to keep Haku up? Ever since that night he began coughing, his health and appearance seemed to have plummeted like a rock. He rarely spoke or moved and he spent most of his day either with them in their room sleeping or out somewhere taking care of something. Chihiro, for one, was tired of his lies.

"Ah, forget it; there's no sense in arguing now," Akane said. She took their plates and set them by the door for Lin to pick up.

"Hey, I wasn't finished!" Chihiro complained.

"Well, you weren't eating and you were just staring off into space, so I figured you weren't hungry," Akane said. She took Chihiro's bowl from the pile and handed it to her.

Chihiro pushed her bowl back into Akane's hands. "No thanks."

Sakana and Akane stared at their friend and exchanged worried glances.

"Are you sure you aren't sick?" Akane asked, putting one hand on Chihiro's forehead and the other on her own.

"Ever since Little Haku started to look sick, you've been the same way." Sakana sat beside the two girls.

Chihiro looked away from her friends, choosing instead a rather interesting piece of grass on the wooden floor. She only looked this way because she was worried about Haku. Wasn't it natural for her to worry?

"Chihiro, did something happen a few night ago? I know you know something," Akane pressed.

Chihiro's head spun around to look at her friend. She could feel her eyes beginning to burn. She wanted to confide in her friends, to just spill all her worries out. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. She didn't want to burden her friends with having them worry about her. And she might just be overreacting about Haku. He might have been staying up all night, keeping the Chimimouryou away from their room and protecting them. For all she knew, he could be just fine and dandy and her worry gave her hallucinations.

"No, nothing happened." Chihiro stood and walked back over to her bed. She slipped beneath her blanket and rested her head gently against her pillow. She decided she would just sleep her worries away, and when she woke up, Haku would have a warm smile on his face, and nothing would be wrong with him or anyone else. Hell, she even hoped that the Chimimouryou were all just part of some horrible nightmare that she hadn't woken up from yet.

That dream, as she would soon learn, was one that was painfully real.

Chihiro groggily opened her eyes, expecting a blinding greeting from the blazing rays of the morning sun. Instead, her eyes were met with millions of twinkling stars in a midnight blue sky. Confused, Chihiro turned over slightly and a full moon came into her vision. How long had she been asleep?

Chihiro was about to get up when several voices reached her ears. She froze and quickly shut her eyes, pretending to sleep. With her eyes taking a break, her hearing strengthened slightly, enabling her to differentiate between the voices.

"But didn't you see Haku and Chihiro?" Akane whispered. "They both look like they haven't slept in days!"

"I know," Lin's voice answered. "But Haku is always up for days at a time. He's the only one who isn't affected by the Chimimouryou's curse, and so he's the only one who can break it. He's been trying to find a weakness in the curse and those youkai."

"But what about Chihiro? She hasn't been staying up late and yet she looks like she saw a ghost!" Sakana argued.

"Shh!" Akane scolded. "You'll wake her up."

"Well, how come she gets to sleep in and I don't, huh?" Sakana protested, though lowering her voice.

"I'm not even going to grace that question with a reply," Akane said. Chihiro giggled, then immediately caught herself. The room grew uncomfortably quiet. Her heart began to pound against her chest. She figured that if they hadn't heard her giggle, then they surely should have heard her heart thudding painfully. It was only when Akane spoke again that Chihiro relaxed and let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding.

"Our real concern is Haku and Chihiro."

"Listen, don't worry about them," Lin reassured her. "The two of them once helped save this bathhouse from Yubaba's total control and Kaonashi. They're strong. Whatever is on their minds, they'll get over it and be back to normal in no time."

After that little session, Chihiro made sure to go to sleep early every night. She suspected that Akane and Sakana were suspicious of her, but she didn't care. They were talking about them, Haku and her. Maybe Lin would spill something about Haku's strange behavior. She had to find something out. She didn't know why she was hiding to do it, but she felt she had to.

The next few nights, nothing interesting had come up in their chats. All they really talked about was the human world and each other's family. Lin had said she couldn't remember her family, she had been away so long. At that, Sakana and Akane immediately changed the subject, though not too subtle.

One cloudy night, Chihiro and Haku were once again brought up in the conversation. The topic was the same as well.

"This is really strange," Sakana commented. "Chihiro's been going to bed even earlier than Akane."

"I don't go to bed _that_ early, you know. I think I've been going to bed later and later since I don't really have a watch, come to think of it…" Akane mused.

"That's not the point, though. Chihiro and Little Haku look like they've seen ghosts every night," Sakana drifted off, then added under her breath, "I wish I coulda seen some ghosts."

"Why do you insist on calling him Little Haku?"

"What's wrong with it? I think it's a cute nickname!"

"It sounds childish. And if anyone catches wind of it, we could be found out," Akane scolded.

"But…but…" Sakana whined.

"Let's just get back to the matter at hand." Akane sighed.

Lin nodded. "You know, I've been thinking. It might not be ghosts that are affecting Chihiro. It might just be as simple as Chihiro's worried about Haku and whatever he does, and she can't get a good night's rest because of it."

Had she said that a few days ago, she would have hit dead on the mark. Now, however, Chihiro had a different reason for staying up.

Chihiro shifted slightly underneath her blanket to make herself more comfortable. Her pillow and blanket were so comfortable and inviting. Her eyelids began to grow heavy. She didn't know how much longer she could stay awake.

"Speaking of Haku, have you guys heard the gossip?" Sakana asked.

Akane stared at her. "Gossip? What gossip?"

"She means the talk about Haku," Lin explained. "Since he's the only one not affected by the curse, a lot of the guys here think that he's one of the Chimimouryou. Others think that he's found a way to resist the curse and cure himself and he's keeping it to himself."

"But that's not true! They're all liars!" Sakana defended.

"Shh, I know, I know. But we can't convince everyone else of that. No one knows what to believe anymore."

"You don't think Haku is one of the Chimimouryou, do you?" Akane pressed, albeit hesitantly.

There was a slight pause before she answered. "I'd like to think that. With everything that's happening, for all I know, you two could be under their influence, too."

"But we're not!" Both girls chorused.

Lin smiled weakly. "I hope to Kami-sama that none of you are." She stood and walked to the door. "Good night."

Chihiro's mind was racing. Haku a Chimimouryou? That was preposterous! He was fighting them and their curse everyday, along with her and her friends. How could Lin even suspect that?

Unless she was under their influence, and the Lin they had been talking to was merely a puppet. Whatever the case was, she was right. You couldn't be sure of anyone or anything anymore. Her own mind and body could be under the youkai's control and she might not even know it.

Her head began to throb. She had learned more than she cared to tonight. It gave her more uncertainties and worries than she wanted. She wished everything was as simple as it was five years ago when she was trying to rescue her parents and, in the end, save Haku. But, of course, Fate was just against her.

She couldn't even get the sleep she wanted. Was a good night's rest so much to ask for?

Why did Haku choose her? Again the age-old question crossed her mind.

Besides her little fame from her last visit, she really had nothing else to offer besides company and more troubles.

And she always came up with the same answer.

Just what should she do? Better yet, what _could_ she do?

She just hoped she and her friends could make it out of this alive.

--------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Well, I finally know some of what I am going to do with this story. I finally finished watching all of Full Moon o Sagashite (…/sniff/…so sad and happy and funny at the same time…) and that's what gave me the idea. But, to work out said idea, I need to ask you all to do me a favor:

Which characters do you guys like more? Akane or Sakana? Tell me in a review!

Ok, now I have another announcement. I am going to change the title of this story to something else (just don't know what yet). I named this Dragon Boy because, as I said before, this was originally just a romance fic with Haku and Chihiro. But now it's something else, so I have to change the title to fit with what I have in mind. Anyways, if I do a sequel to this story (kinda unlikely…but I have an idea for it if I decide to do one), then the sequel will be called Dragon Boy. Anyways, yeah. Just a heads up so you don't freak out. You can suggest some things if you want. Who knows, I might just change my pending ideas to yours.


	12. On a Mission

FINALLY LET'S ME UPLOAD AFTER A MONTH!!

...How long has it been? I don't know. All I know is that I'm way overdue for this. I'm really sorry. I'm so caught up with everything at school and stuff. Winter break is coming up, so hopefully I'll be able to update more. I have so much planned for this story. I wrote like a full half page of notes…Hehehe.

I know I'm not the only one having problems with the document manager and uploading. A bunch of people I've seen on GaiaOnline have said the same thing. A way to get around that is to export a chapter from another story. How troublesome (lol...couldn't resist). BTW, I do go on Gaia. My friend Jana got me into it. On there, I'm Akane Konae. Jana is Kinoko the Clarinet.

Review Responses:

Tinker Bell: LOL. Yeah, Sakana tends to sleep and eat a lot. E drew Sakana and what she envisions her to be like. She's soo cute! . I wish I could upload it and show everyone... Thanks for reviewing!!

Sakura: You're not the only one who liked neither Akane nor Sakana because you think they are getting in the way of Haku and Chihiro. Well actually, I need them for the plot, so they are staying. But even though this story will have romance in it, it's not romance-centric (even though it was originally supposed to be...) Anyways, thanks for reviewing!

angel: LOL. A lot of people had said the same thing: "MORE FLUFF, OR I SHALL GORGE YOUR EYES OUT!!" Or something along those lines. Don't worry, it will be coming. Thanks for reviewing!!

suzannette: LOL, your review reminded me of a poem. . Thanks for the comments. Glad this story could get you going. And just for the record, I only got so far with my writting because I've been practicing with these fanfics. Anyways, thanks for reviewing!!

Actually, now that I look over all the reviews from last chapter, I saw one where someone commented that they didn't like Haku's nickname I gave him. LOL. I would probably get annoyed if someone did that to me, but it just shows Sakana's playful side.

* * *

Chapter 12

Chihiro was growing bored of this constant repetition. Day in and day out the same events occur. By now she could statistically align her schedule (or lack thereof) down to the nearest minute. She could now announce exactly when breakfast, lunch, and diner would arrive simply by reading the sun, for example. Though it was a neat ability that she could now tell time like a sundial, Chihiro wanted some action. Sometimes she found herself hoping that the Chimimouryou would spring a surprise attack on them, and she would gladly welcome it.

But then again, if they did, she would probably die, along with everyone else. And if that happened, she would lose her sundial ability. On the other hand again, she would be rid of her incessant boredom.

But if she died, then her soul might have nothing to do in the afterlife while it waits to be judged and either prepared for reincarnation or otherwise.(1)

Chihiro gripped her head. All this boredom gave her way too much free time, of which she usually spent thinking. She seemed to be doing that a lot more lately.

If there was one significant something that had altered over the past few days, it was the weather. For once in a long while, Lin said, it was pouring rain with thunder and lightning. Lin had told her that when she left, the sun was always shining (up to the point of the Chimimouryou invasion) and it never rained. In fact, the bathhouse had been kept open—doors, windows, and all—to let in a nice breeze. So when it started raining cats and dogs outside, much of the downstairs was flooded about an inch. Though upstairs it wasn't so bad; only small puddles here and there by the windows and doors.

Nevertheless, there were furniture and floors to clean up and repairs to be made, which meant more money to spend, which meant less money to spend on food.

At the thought of food, Chihiro's stomach purred. She didn't blame it. For the past few days, it had been pouring rain. Besides not having enough money for food, the rain also kept everyone inside, meaning she, Sakana, and Akane couldn't go out exploring without anyone noticing.

Curse the weather. Just when she was about to get to the bottom of the mystery behind Haku, things just have to rain on her parade, almost literally.

"I'm sooo hungry."

Chihiro looked up to find Sakana pacing the door, gripping her stomach. Chihiro watched in amusement as her friend whined at the door, as if it would magically materialize some food for her to eat.

"You know, Sakana," Chihiro smiled, "the door is an inanimate object, meaning it can't hear or talk to you."

"I know that!" Sakana spat back, obviously frustrated with the fact. "I wish it _was_ alive, though. Then I wouldn't be so hungry. I feel like I haven't eaten in days…"

"Sakana, it's only been, what…a few hours since breakfast?"

"If you could call a small piece of bread and almost literally a few grains of rice breakfast," Sakana muttered.

"Guys, we're back." Lin and Akane walked through the door, the former carrying a tray of food, the latter visibly shaking.

"FOOD!!" Sakana exclaimed and jumped at Lin, almost toppling her over along with the food.

"Sakana! Watch it! You almost made me spill the food," Lin scolded.

The young girl looked up at the older one, a bit confused. Then she smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Lin shook her head disapprovingly, albeit smiling.

Chihiro stared at the other girl, who still looked as if she had she'd seen the devil. Chihiro's eyes widened. Had they had a meeting with the Chimimouryou on their way here?

"Akane? Are you all right?"

Akane gazed up towards her with widened, scared eyes. Chihiro could hear her slight panting and shaky breaths.

"Akane, what happened?" Chihiro walked to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She felt her body tense at the touch.

"Never, _ever,_ go in there…" Akane muttered.

"We had to use one downstairs for obvious reasons," Lin confirmed after reading their confused expressions.

Chihiro gazed at her friend with a sympathetic expression. Had the situation been different, she would have laughed. Instead, she got angry.

"Sakana! Is food all you can think about? What about Akane here?" Chihiro scolded.

Sakana paused mid-bite into her slice of bread. Reluctantly, she put her food down. "Oh yeah." There was a slight pause as she drew in a deep breath. "AKANE!! You're still alive from your trip to the bathrooms!"

Sakana tackled Akane just had she had with Lin, except this time the both of them hit the floor with a loud _thud_.

"Sakana…ow…" Akane grunted from under the smaller girl. "For someone who's shorter than me, you sure are heavy."

"I'm not _that_ short! I'm already five feet tall!" Sakana defended, lifting herself from Akane and the floor. "And I'm only an inch and a half shorter than you, so HA!"(2)

Chihiro sighed.

_Here we go again... _"Can we eat in peace, please? Who cares about height right now."

"I do! I am not that short!" Sakana shouted.

"Shh, Sakana, keep it down," Lin interjected.

"But…but…"

"Well, if you care so much about your height, then maybe you don't want any food now, do you?" Chihiro questioned. She held back a smirk she felt creeping to her cheeks.

"What?! No way! You're not getting my food after I waited so long to get it!" Sakana snatched her bowl and held it to her chest protectively, glaring at everyone.

"Nice one," Lin whispered in Chihiro's ear. Chihiro giggled softly and continued eating her own meal.

About halfway through their meals (Sakana was already finished), a shadow appeared at the door. To Chihiro, it appeared the person was hunched over with scoliosis. Its mop of hair covered the outline of its face, so she couldn't guess on who it was. Though, she was saved from the trouble as the door opened and revealed—

"Haku!"

The boy fell to the floor as soon as he set foot in the room. His clothes were torn in places and blotched with caked mud and blood. Everyone yelped at the sound and shrieked when they saw his appearance.

Chihiro reached out a hand to touch him, but stopped. Her hand hovering just inches above his body, she could feel intense heat radiating off him. She gasped at how warm he was.

"Oh, Kami, he's literally an oven!"

"Little Haku is an oven? I thought-"

"Sakana, this is no time to be playing games!" Akane scolded and kneeled down next to the bloodied form of Haku. Putting two fingers to his neck, she sighed. "His pulse is still there, but weak. Probably from blood loss."

Chihiro was only half listening to her. The only thing she heard was "pulse" and "weak." Putting two and two together, she immediately thought he was dying. She broke down into tears, sobbing and trying to wake the boy up.

"Chihiro, stop! You'll make him lose more blood," Akane shouted.

"Shh, don't be so loud!" Lin hushed, eyeing the doors and windows.

"Ha-ha-haku," Chihiro stuttered through sobs. The fact that Haku wasn't dying still hadn't registered with her. Only the sight she saw had been able to penetrate her mind.

"Is…is he alright?" Sakana asked.

"Yeah, he's fine, or at least he should be," Akane sighed, surprised that for once Sakana was being the calm one and Chihiro the stubborn one. "But we need to clean him up and stop the bleeding. He's oozing blood like a faucet."

"You and Sakana go and get some herbal water and a cloth. I'll stay with him while you go," Lin ordered.

"Why can't you go?"

Lin grimaced. "I'm not allowed to be out after the Chimimouryou order me to stay in my room. It's part of my curse."

"So they haven't ordered you back here before?"

"Not directly, anyway. That's why I've been able to go out for you guys. But now they've noticed and are keeping me here," Lin explained. "Now go, before anything else happens."

"Yes, sir!" Sakana gave her a salute, standing stock still for a few seconds before abruptly skipping over to the door. With a last wave, she pulled Chihiro up to her feet, dragging her to the door with her, cheering, "Yay, a mission!"

"Wait, Sakana, why are you bringing her with us? She's a wreck right now," Akane asked.

"Well, my mom always said that when you are frustrated with something, you should always get up and take a break from it," Sakana explained. "Maybe if Chihiro takes a break from worrying about Haku, she'll calm down and be able to think clearly."

Akane stared at her friend, astounded, and a little disappointed. "I wish I would have thought of that."

"But you didn't, now did you?" Sakana grinned proudly as they walked down the wooden hall to the elevator. Behind them, Chihiro was walking on her own, albeit absentmindedly and silent sobbing.

Akane called the elevator to their floor, and soon the three girls stepped on board. The doors shut behind them and the elevator started to descend. Only then did Sakana realize something.

"Where do we get herbal water and a towel?"

Akane stiffened. She laughed sheepishly and shrugged her shoulders.

"What?! You don't know where we're supposed to go?" Sakana gasped. "And I thought you were the smart one…"

"I know where to go," Chihiro whispered.

The girls spun around to look at her.

"Wait, you've been listening to what's going on?" Akane asked.

"You weren't just daydreaming and staring blankly into space?" Sakana added.

Chihiro fell silent once again. The doors opened, and she was the first to step off. Sakana and Akane exchanged worried glances as they followed close behind her.

"I think she's in some sort of shock," Akane suggested. "She's barely responding to anything we say or do."

"Not to mention she's leading us through a maze!" Sakana whined quietly. Chihiro was taking turns every which way, sometimes so abruptly that Akane and Sakana had to quickly backtrack and catch up with their friend.

"You sure she knows where she's going?"

"How am I supposed to know? She's the only one who's been here before." Akane sighed. "At least we haven't seen any Chimimouryou. It's like she's purposely leading us through a maze so that we'll avoid them."

"Yeah, but what's with the smoke effects?" Sakana coughed. "It's harder to breath here than I remember."

Akane looked around. Barely visible was a lavender haze spread everywhere throughout the building. Why hadn't she seen it before? The more time she spent out here, it seemed, the harder it was to breathe. She could feel her muscles getting weaker and weaker as time went by.

"I'm so tired for some reason…" Sakana voiced her thoughts.

Akane nodded. She looked towards Chihiro. She was still walking at the same pace, dragging her feet.

"Why does it seem she doesn't feel anything?"

"Maybe 'cause she's still in shock?"

"But even so, she should have at least slowed down a lot…more," Akane was gasping for breath now.

"Maybe she's possessed!" Sakana gasped, causing her to cough, in turn making her breathe in more of the haze and cough harder.

"She can't be possessed…" Akane argued, but the more she thought about it, the more she…Akane shook her head furiously. No, her friend wasn't possessed. She was just still in shock from seeing Haku in such a mess…right?

"But…look at her. She's not even," Sakana let out a big yawn, "tired."

"But…she's still…dragging her feet…look," It took all of Akane's strength just to keep her eyelids open, let alone drag her feet with Sakana and Chihiro. Her body was screaming just to give and sleep right there on the floor. When she looked down, she saw in her eyes a giant fluffy pillow. Smiling weakly, Akane slumped down to her knees and rested on the floor, Sakana soon following suit.

Chihiro stopped suddenly when she didn't hear the comforting _thump, thump, thump_ of her friend's footsteps and ordered her body to stop moving. She was having a major migraine, and for some reason her friends' steps soothed it.

"Get up, you two! We're almost there!" Chihiro commanded.

Deep inside, she didn't mean to sound so harsh. But something inside her just reacted of its own accord, and the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Not to mention that the haze surrounding them was clouding her mind like a fog. Her body began to go slightly numb, and she had to pinch herself several times to regain and retain any feeling.

She had no idea what it was, but it didn't seem like carbon monoxide or any other poisonous gas she knew. More like that miasma in the lanterns, she thought.

The effects of her pinching began to lose its desired effect. Soon she felt in a daze, half conscious, half out of it. She knew she was walking, but to where she couldn't remember anymore, though her feet seemed to know. She felt her mind just slipping away to some other world.

"Chihiro!"

The raspy sounds of Akane and Sakana's voices, followed by two muffled thumps, brought her back to her senses enough, though it still took a great amount of effort to get her legs to stop moving. Why was it so hard for her to control her body?

This haze definitely wasn't just the normal atmosphere.

* * *

A/N: (1) Heh, I thought it fit. This comes from Yami no Matsuei (Descendants of Darkness) 

(2) In real life, E is about an inch and half shorter than me…though she's just a little taller than five feet…I think…But yeah.

(3) This has to do with the whole chapter in general. I think I sorta screwed this one up, because it suddenly switches from Chihiro's POV to Akane's and Sakana's. I'll have to fix that…later…

Well, I have some results from the poll. But I'm not gonna tell ya what they are. Why? Because…THE POLL IS STILL ON!! When I get close to the chapter where what I have in mind will take effect, I'll stop.

Well, here are some pending titles for the story I'm thinking about. I don't know which to choose…Anyone wanna help? I'm actually leaning more towards the last four, more though of "Caged Bird." If you can notice the relationship between the titles, kudos to you! . (Well one of them I sorta changed just a tinny bit…one letter)

Smoke on the Water

Invisible

Hikari

Magic and Sword

Limits

Echoes

The Devil's Thrill

Caged Bird

Devil and Angel


End file.
